A Princess Farewell Revised
by TakiraSilvermoon
Summary: Serena is betrayed but will the scouts get her back before the Evil that threatens her dose? And what is she hiding from the Scouts? *Working on next Chapter!
1. The fight and the betrayal

Hi all!!! This is my first story so it probably sucks. This will take place after the Stars series. The Starlight's have left but Rini is still there. There are minor skirmishes with youma but no one serious. I use the Dub names 'cause Japanese confuses me:). I made up names for everyone else:   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, I never have, and I never will. Rated: ????? What do u think??? Tell me please!!!  
  
A Princess' Farewell: Prologue  
  
The room was filled with despair, sadness, and worst of all, regret. Nine girls, one man, and three cats were either sobbing or trying not to. When they had gotten the news, almost immediately four of the girls had dropped to their knees to beg forgiveness. They had been standing there for 2 hours lost in their own thoughts. The silence was suddenly broken by one of the cats.  
  
"It's all your fault," came from the white cat, which, like the other cats, had a crescent moon on his forehead. Every eye turned on him. "Come now, Artemis. Let's not make false accusations..."said another of the cats, a black female. Instantly Artemis jumped up and hissed,   
  
"You know it is, Luna!!! Don't protect them." A blond girl with a red bow in her hair spoke up.   
  
"Artemis please... we didn't know... if we had..." She suddenly broke down in a fit of hysterical sobs. Another girl with her hair in a boyish cut rushed to the girl's side in an attempt to comfort her.

"Look who's talking. It's your fault too, Luna. Miss I'm-ashamed-to-have-trained-you." Luna hung her head in defeat. While these events were taking place, every mind thought about what happened yesterday...

They towered over her with eyes filled with anger. She shrunk back her own eyes filled with tears.   
  
"Why did destiny stick us with her as leader of the Senshi?!" came from Sailor Saturn. On cue, everyone turned to Pluto.   
  
"Don't ask me. Maybe I can fix it, though..." her voice trailed off.   
  
"I can't believe that you could be such a ditz, Serena!" exclaimed Mercury.   
  
"Guys, I said I was sorry. What more do you want?" Serena asked in a quiet voice.   
  
"We want someone who IS on time to fights!" said Mars.   
  
"We want someone who doesn't rely so much on the rest of us to do all the work!" added Venus.   
  
"What happened to you? On the Moon Kingdom you used to be so smart and strong," Neptune wondered.   
  
"Now you're nothing but a stupid crybaby!" finished Jupiter.   
  
"Next time you hear about a fight don't bother showing up!!!" shouted Uranus. Serena gasped.   
  
"W-what do you mean?" she asked uncertainly.   
  
"It means you are no longer leader of the Senshi." They all turned to face Luna.   
  
"I have never been so ashamed to be your guardian." Her voice was filled with loathing. Artemis and Diana just nodded their heads. Finally Serena turned to her last hope. Tuxedo Mask was just standing there with his back turned. Rini had already detransformed and was glaring at Serena. She ignored it, though.   
  
"Darien...say something..."she pleaded. He said nothing; he didn't even look at her. Serena turned to Rini. The child's eyes narrowed and in a voice dripping with venom she said 4 words that shattered Serena's soul:   
  
"You aren't my mother." Serena turned back to the rest of the Senshi, who had detransformed by now. Her face was grief- stricken and tears were streaming down her already flushed cheeks. Everyone was surprised when she regained her composure.   
  
"Is that how everyone feels?" she asked. No one responded.   
  
"Fine then." She ripped off her locket, causing her to detransform. Serena hurled it at Raye.   
  
"You can be leader since you've always wanted to," Serena said bluntly. Her face was now emotionless and her gaze a cold stare. She then turned to Darien. He was just about to apologize when she threw something at him too. It was the Star locket. He opened it to find the engagement ring he had given to her a week ago. He knew what it meant. He looked at Serena.   
  
"Serena, please don't..."   
  
"What? Now you decide to talk to me?" she mocked back. With that she stormed off. Everyone watched her leave, already regreting what they had just done... 


	2. Serena Leaves Tokyo

A Princess' Farewell: Chapter 1

Serena leaves Tokyo

Authors note. Lil Moon Bunni had came up with the prologue and now I'm going to finish the story. But I don't own Sailor Moon or any other character belonging to that Anime. So please don't sue me!

* * *

After the fight, Serena ran back to her house, tears coming down her face rapidly. She had to get away from here. She couldn't stand it here any longer. Then an idea popped in to her head. She has a sister and her husband in America so she'll go there. She threw her suitcases upon her bed and started to throw clothes into it quickly. She then grabbed some paper and a pen. She proceeded to write two letters. One was addressed to the Scouts and one was addressed to Darien. Serena let a small drop of a tear splash down as she picked up her suitcases and went to Raye and Darien's homes. She then quickly placed the envelopes into their mailboxes. She hailed called a cab and went to the airport. She was now headed for a new life and hoped the scouts will learn from their mistakes. And soon she was upon her plane and was off to America.

* * *

The next morning a raven hair girl walked down to her mailbox as she picked up the mail. Everyone had gone home just after midnight. She walked back upstairs and looked through the mail to see if there were maybe any letters from her Chad. She stopped when she got to her the envelope that Serena had dropped off before she went to the airport. She knew that scribbling belong to Serena. She pulled out the letter and started to read it. She gasped and tears started to form quickly. She quickly ran into her room and grabbed for the communicator. She pressed the all call button for everyone.

_Raye, what's wrong? _came Artemis's voice, worried.

"Get over to my temple. _QUICK! _" urged Raye as tears fell to the ground.

* * *

Thirty minutes later everyone had assembled to her temple and waited to hear why that she urged the quickly meeting.

"I got a letter today." started Raye as everyone watched the tears form.

"And?" questioned Luna.

"Serena's gone." started Raye as everyone stared at her.

"_WHAT? _" they exclaimed as they heard this. Raye handed the letter to the dirty blond hair lady to read as she then burst into tears.

Dear Scouts,

I cannot ever be the perfect princess or person you all want me to be. No one is perfect but you all seem to only nag on me about my defaults. Frankly , I'm am tired of it. So that is why I am resigning as your princess and as Tusk i-no -hime. And Mina, you can be leader and the princess for now on. I probably won't see you ever again and so I leave my communicator and Luna Pen behind as well as the brooch. The silver crystal will be useless to anyone who isn't heir of the Moon Kingdom. I bid you all farewell.

Sincerely Serena, former princess of the Moon.." The blond read out loud as everyone stayed quiet.

"What have we done?" questioned a violet hair girl.

"We blew It... she will never come back to us now." stated a pink hair girl.

"Maybe not." started Luna, "Amy, can you check through the airport files to see if just maybe we might see where she could have gone to?" Amy nodded and started to type fast upon her mini computer. Raye went to grab some cookies and tea as she cried.

* * *

About thirty minutes, Amy still had not come up with anything she shook her head and just kept on typing.  
"Luna, Michelle and I will head to her house to see if she might have a address book or something." started the dirty blond as the cat nodded. They left, leaving the others with them.

* * *

As the two walked down the stairs towards a yellow corvette, the two were discussing about their princess, sadness in both of their hearts.

"Michelle, do you think Koneko will ever forgive us?" asked the dirty blond as Michelle just lowered her head.  
"I don't know Amara. We have hurt her very badly." started Michelle.  
"If we do ever find her, I'll try to make it up to her however I can!" vowed Amara as she stared up into the sky, **'Kitten, if you can hear me, please forgive us. We were wrong for what we did.'**

They got into Amara's car and drove off.

* * *

**'Kitten, if you can hear this. Please forgive us!' **came Amara's voice through her thoughts as Serena stared outside once more. She brought her knees up to her chest and started to cry softly.

"Miss.. are you alright?" came a soft voice from beside Serena.

"Hai, I'm fine." she answered, the guy leaving it at that.

* * *

"Find anything Michelle?" asked Amara as she shook her head. Suddenly the two stopped dead in their tracks as Michelle looked up.

"Did you just feel that negative vibe?" asked Michelle as Amara nodded.

"Michelle check your mirror." started Amara as she nodded and brought out her Mirror. Then something black totally covered the moon and then vanished. Michelle looked up at Amara and gave her a really bad look.

"Common." they rushed out of the house and got back into the car. Temple

"Amy, did you find anything?" asked Raye as she nodded.

"There was a flight made by a Sere Menke." started Amy as she looked up, "To Lake Tahoe, California." Everyone stayed quiet as they thought.

"She probably thought by changing her name would help." stated Raye.

"We have a problem you guys." started Amara as she and Michelle ran in.

"What's wrong?" asked Darien.

"Michelle picked up a new enemy." started Amara as they stopped.

"It covered the moon and then vanished suddenly.." Michelle finished.

"Not good. They are probably after Serena." started Amy as she looked up, "And I think I found out where she went to."

"Where?" asked Amara as the two looked at her.

"Lake Tahoe, California. She used the name Sere Menke." Amy said.

"Then let's go after her!" started another blond hair girl.

"But she might not even forgive us, Mina!" started the pink hair girl.

"But we have to try." started Raye as everyone nodded.

* * *

**Please fasten your seat belt . We are landing In Lake Tahoe.. **started up the voice as the fasten seat belts flashed on. Serena quickly put her seat belt on and looked out her window once again.

"Here's to hope of a new beginning" she whispered as she watched the runway come into her view. After the plane had landed she grabbed her luggage and walked outside. She looked around, trying to find her sister.

"Serena!" yelled a lady's voice as Serena turned to see a brown hair lady walking up to her, "Welcome to Lake Tahoe, sis!"

"Arigatou Kim." started Serena as she smiled, "Where's Matt?" Kim laughed as she pointed to the corvette that was waiting for them.

"Common, let's get your luggage into the car and go home." Kim said as they got the luggage into the car and drove off into the sunset.

* * *

To Be Continue... Author's note.. Kim and Matt are my real sister and her husband. So if you were wondering who the people were there you go! If you have any comments please e-mail me and this is my very first attempt to write one of these. So be nice! Thanks!


	3. Confrontation and the enemies

A Princess Farewell Chapter 3  
I don't own Sailor Moon or any of it's characters. but I do own Kim and Matt for which they are my Sister and her husband In real life. Enjoy!

* * *

"Everyone ready?" asked Amy as everyone nodded in agreement. They started to hand the lady their tickets when she shook her head.

"Sorry.. but we will have to cancel the flight.. There's a very bad storm coming and the committee has ordered all flights be canceled until the storm successfully passes. The group sat back into the chairs defeated. They stayed quiet as the storm started to flare.

* * *

"Hey squirt, we're here!" answered Matt as the three stepped out of the car. They unloaded the luggage and hauled them up to Serena's new room. Serena was impressed when she saw it. It had the colors silver/ice blue and gold mixed.

"Like it Ren?" asked a curious Kim.

"I love it Kim" Serena stated with a smile as she hugged Kim tightly. Matt stood and watched behind Kim, a smile on his face.

"I'm glad you like your room, Serena" Matt stated, "Kim, I'm going to go ahead and fix some supper alright?"

"Sure. I'll come down in a bit to help you" Kim stated as Matt nodded and left. A sudden black/white blur raced by Kim and tackled Serena to the ground. Both chuckled as a huge dog was on top of Serena, giving her slobber kisses. Kim laughed a bit and then moved to help her sister up.

"Buddy, off!" Kim commanded sharply as Buddy immediately got off Serena. Serena was helped up and Buddy jogged out of the room.

"He's grown bigger since I last saw him Kim" stated Serena, "He's like a tank!"

"I have to agree on that one, Sere" Kim chuckled but then turned serious, "Sere, I need to go ahead and check on your wounds and change those bandages" Serena sighed and nodded, going to her bed and sitting. Kim left the room and soon came back in with some medical supplies.

* * *

Matt had just started to prepare dinner when Kim soon joined him.

"How is she, hon?" asked Matt, a bit worried.

"Fine" Kim answered as Matt nodded, glad.

"She'll love the present we been saving for her" Matt stated out of the blue.

"I hope Matt. Who knows. She may not have ridden since she left here 8 years ago" Kim stated.

"True but you can't really lose talent like she has right?" Matt asked.

"No" agreed Kim as Matt smirked because the surprise for her. They knew she would love it!

* * *

After getting dinner ready and sitting down to eat, the three finished the meal quickly. Kim looked up at Matt, who nodded his head.

"Hey squirt" Matt offered as Serena looked up.

"Serena, Matt and I have a small surprise for you." started Kim as Serena looked up.

"Just follow us, o.k.?" asked Matt as the three walked out of her bedroom and out of the house. Serena's curiosity rose very quickly. They went towards the shed as Matt then covered her eyes. Kim slowly brought out the motorcycle and towards her. She parked it and Matt uncovered Serena's eyes.

"_SUGOI! AWESOME!_" exclaimed Serena as she saw it. She ran to both and gave them a great big hug, "_DOMO-ARIGATOU_!" The two smiled as Serena looked over the motorcycle.

* * *

"We are never going to find her!" said a worried Raye as she sighed, "She could be anywhere in Lake Tahoe!"

"Don't give up hope, Raye." started Darien as he looked outside.

"I wish we could find mama" sighed the pink hair girl.

* * *

"Are you sure, Dolan?" asked a male as he and two others walked down the street. "I'm positive, Cobra." started Dolas as he stared around.

"The master will not be please if we cannot locate her." started the third one.

"Raven is right, Dolan." said a fourth. The four walked down the street watching for their victim that they were searching for.

* * *

Serena had her helmet on and sped down the road, thinking. She loved how the air and the coolness fell upon her neck. She slowed down as she stopped at a Cheddars. She walked inside, her helmet under her arms. She walked in and up to the desk. She smiled as she waited for someone to come. Then Amara, Michelle, and two others walked in. They were talking as Serena stood waiting. They stopped, seeing Serena there, studying her. She had changed her appearance very drastically. Now she wore very baggy silver gi pants, it tied by a black karate belt. Her boots were almost covered completely by her baggy pants. She wore a very tight ice blue Mossimo shirt that showed off some of her muscles. A pair of dog tags laid around her neck, having the name Sam, Kim and Sere on them She had cut her hair to a boy like style, it just stopping just above her ears and framing around her head. (Think like Trunks hair) She had a silver hoop erring in the upper left part of her ear, hanging loosely. A stud erring in her nose on the right side. The cashier came back with her order and Serena paid for it. She walk off towards her bike that was parked outside. Exiting Cheddars, she hooked the meal onto the back of her bike and slipped her helmet on, fastening it on. Serena slipped upon her bike and started it up. The four walked out, watching her as Hotaru caught site of something encrypted on the side of the bike.

'_Serenity Menke'_ Hotaru read as she snapped her head up and narrowed her eyes. Serena revved her bike a bit and took off quickly, leaving the four there.

"That was Serena." Hotaru started as Serena started to vanished into the sunset,

"I saw her name carved upon the bike."

"Common let's go inform the others." started Amara, a bit shocked, _'When did kitten learn to ride a bike like that?'_ as they walked off towards the direction of the house.

* * *

"You hear that, Dolan?" asked Cobra as he nodded in agreement.

"Quite. but let's go and wait our chance." started Cobra as the two vanished.

* * *

"What took you so long, Sere?" asked Matt as Serena walked in.

"My friends are here. I just saw a couple of them." stated Serena as the two nodded.

"So watch your back, Sere." warned Kim as Serena nodded in agreement.

"Right!" started Serena as the two smiled.

"Hey, Why don't we go for a spin tomorrow?" suggested Matt as the two agreed. They sat down, each taking out what was there and ate silently.

* * *

"What's up you four?" asked Raye as they walked in.

"We saw Serena.." stated Amara as everyone looked up.

"When?" asked Darien as he started to fill with hope.

"About twenty minutes ago." started Hotaru as she looked down.

"But she acted like she didn't even know us at all." started Michelle, "And she took off on a motorcycle"

"Well I guess we have to search for her again in the morning." started Luna.

"Let's get some sleep." said Artemis as everyone went to bed.

* * *

"Serena, go ahead and take the motorcycle out." started Matt as Serena got upon it and drove off. Kim and Matt followed in the corvette. But Serena got ahead and they almost lost her. Serena came up to the field and park her motorcycle. She got off and went inside to inspect it. It was beautiful. She saw golden fields that went on for miles. Matt and Kimmy walked up behind her, smiling at her reaction.

"Gorgeous isn't it?" started Kim as Serena nodded in agreement.

"Beautiful." said Serena with astonishment. The three walked away from their vehicles and towards the outer most fields. Serena smiled and watched as she walked up to a tree that had apples. She climbed it and picked one off of the tree. She chugged it at Matt, who caught it in mid-flight. He chuckled as Serena picked two more and flipped down upon the ground. She handed one to Kim as they walked on, eating the apples. Soon they started to head home. They packed up and headed home. But unknown to them, Amara and the other three waited to follow them home.

* * *

When Serena, Kim and Matt had gotten home they trio went inside. Amara and the other three Outers had also followed us to Serena's aunt and uncle house. But the trio hadn't even notice them of being followed. But the Outers weren't the only ones following. it seems Dolan and his crew had followed as well.

"Looks like we found the brats hiding place." started Dolan as the group chuckled.  
"Matt?" questioned Serena as he stopped and turned towards Serena.

"Yes, what is it?" he asked gently as she smiled.

"What is the waters of the lakes like?" Serena asked as he chuckled at this.

"Freezing cold, Serena.." Started Matt as Serena stared at him, "But very much fun. hey, why don't the three of us have some fun. like mountain climbing or even swimming?" Serena just stayed quiet as she wondered, "Hey, you o.k.?"

"Huh? Oh yes.. I'm fine, Matt." answered Serena as she smiled and soon the trio went to bed.

* * *

Around midnight Dolan and his crew came and broke in as they made their way to Serena's bedroom. They locked the windows and her bedroom door as they slowly made their way to the bedside.

"Now princess. you are ours!" chuckled Dolan as Serena began to stir.

"What in the world. Who are you?" Serena questioned, fully awake.

"We are here for you princess." stated Raven as Serena tried quickly to rise.

"How did you know who I was?" questioned Serena as Cobra and the third person held her down. Raven came up towards her with something in his hand.

"_KIM.. MATT!_" Serena screamed as they held onto her tighter. The scream had woke up the two grown-ups as they jumped out of bed and ran to her room. But when they found out they couldn't open the door Matt started to ram into it to bust it open. He tried a third.. fourth but not luck. He went back farther and then rammed completely through it. He got inside and growled as he saw the group holding Serena down upon the bed tightly. Matt growled in anger as he glared at them.

"Let Serena go!" he growled as they laughed. Raven picked Serena up and grabbed her tightly by the arm, his nails digging into her arm, drawing blood. Serena flinched in pain as she watched Matt get blasted backwards.

"_MATT!_" Serena hollered as he stood up and his anger rising steadily. Serena then turned and bit into Raven's hand that held her as she made her way to her relatives. Cobra launched a blast to her and Serena saw this. She lunged as the blast struck the wall in front of her. She got up and Kim came right to her side quickly. Raven smirked and shot three blast towards her and Kim at once. They both dodged the first two but the blast was already to near to be dodged by Serena. Instead Kim lunged and grabbed Serena as the blast struck her, sending both backwards. Serena then quickly gets up and slowly turns over her sister. She gasped as she saw really bad burns upon her.

"Kim? Kim, wake up. please!" Serena begged as she gently shook her.

"Say goodbye to your sister, princess." laughed Raven as Serena shot her head up. He shot a blast and it sailed right towards her. Serena covered Kim and closed her eyes. She felt grabbed out of the way as she slowly opened her eyes to see Uranus.

"Uranus?" Serena questioned I shock as she looked down and smiled.

"_NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!_" Neptune yelled her attack as it sailed and hit the oncoming blast, destroying it completely. Raven then glared as he stepped up.

"Hand her over." he growled as Serena stared up at him in hatred, "_NOW!_" Then he was rammed backwards as Matt stood where he was just a minute ago.

"Damn you princess.." Raven growled as he stood and the group vanished. Matt slowly approached and kneeled down beside Uranus, Serena and his wife.

"Matt?" Serena started, anger in her voice as he checked her over.

"Third degree burns and might have even more than that." he answered as he looked up, "And might you four be?" he asked as Serena looked away from her.

"Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune." introduced Uranus as she spotted the rage look in Serena's eyes, "Sailor Pluto and Sailor Saturn.." Serena looked up at them and then back down to her aunt, who laid motionless upon the floor.

"Matt there are the fighters of love and justice." started Serena as he looked at the four one more time. Serena went to pick up Kim's body as Serena stood. He walked out the door, leaving Serena behind with them.

"How did you know where we lived?" asked Serena as she stared at the four.

"We followed you." said Neptune slowly as Serena looked away.

"How did they know you were the princess Serena?" asked Uranus.

"They recognized you and figured out who I was." started Serena as she started to walk away from them. Uranus gently grabbed her hand as Serena stopped.

"Kitten, we all are sorry for the way we treated you." started Amara as she powered down, "We all came to apologize to you." Serena shook her hand loose and turned.

"Serena, we are..." started Matts voice as he stopped and saw the four, "What do you want?" He stopped as he stared the four down, "Haven't you done enough harm?"

"Matt stop.. can I be alone? I'll catch up to you in your office." started Serena as he nodded his head and walked out. She turned, her emotions hidden behind a mask.

"Sorry about him, he's very protected over me." started Serena, "Now he's right you know. You have shattered my heart badly."

"But we realized that we made a mistake by doing what we had did." Trista said.

"It seem that u didn't care when you didn't even allow me to explain what happen and you just blew up on me... did you?" asked Serena as the four stared at her, "You lost your trust you had when you didn't let me explain why I was late... see ya!"

"Hime, please... wait!" said Michelle as Serena stopped.

"You have no right to call me your princess any more..." started Serena, "You lost that right when you turned your back on me!" Serena then left as the four stared at her hard.

"We really blew it..." started Trista as she watched Serena leave on her motorcycle. She then spotted the locket that was hers and bent down picking it up.

"She'll never forgive us... we blew it this time..." Hotaru whispered as some tears fell. Amara fell to her knees, clenching her hands tightly together as tears ran down her cheek.

_'Kitten... don't leave us!'_ Amara pleaded, _'Please!'_

* * *

Serena sped down the road quickly upon her motorcycle. She had a single tear upon her eyes as she thought about the attack and about her sister. Matt's office is right up ahead, but it isn't by the hospital. He wanted her to heal Kim with her healing abilities. If they took her to the hospital then that would be a high risk of them finding out who they are really. About her being the princess, her sister and her husband, her family in the Moon kingdom. So this was a lot better to do than to be figured out. The only problem is she is going to be very worn down by using the ability. But that is the chance she'll have to take. She then came to a sudden stop and parked her bike and went inside. The nurse looked up and smiled as she then pointed Serena towards his office. She knocked as she was let inside. Serena then walked over to her sister and kneeled as she laid her hands upon her forehead. She started to chant as a silver glow started to surround both of them. Matt smiled as he watched but readied himself because Serena would be weak after this. Soon the glowing stopped and Serena fell forwards. Matt caught her and smiled as they both turned their heads to see Kim stirring about. She opened her eyes and smiled up at the two as she then got a look of confuse upon it.

"Uh.. what happen?" she questioned as Serena chuckled.

"You were hit by the enemy, Kim and I healed you." Serena started.

"But you don't have the crystal, remember?" Kim questioned as Matt kneeled.

"No she dosen't but she used the ancient healing ability." he answered.

"But that could seriously drain you!" started Kim sternly as Matt realized it as well.

"She is right. I forgot about that!" Matt said as Serena just shook her head while leaning upon the wall.

"Anyways I would rather u be here with us then die because of me." Serena started as the two stared at her with sad smiles. The two took her into hugs as she cried into their shirts.

"It's going to be alright?" asked Kim as Serena looked outside.

"I wasn't even allowed to tell them the truth? They just yelled at me because they thought I just a klutz and crybaby who knew nothing." started Serena as the two stared onto Serena's face with worry.

"Just follow your heart, little moonbeam" stated Matt as Serena stayed quiet, "Just give your heart time to heal itself"

"We will be there along with you, sweet Serenity." answered Kim as Serena looked up and nodded. "I love u Kim-onee" explained Serena as the two nodded in agreement.

"Just believe" stated Matt.

"I'll try." agreed Serena as she smiled, "I'll try"

* * *

Hope you like this chapter because I'm coming out with the next one A.S.A.P.. Thanks and please review for me, saying what needs to be done, K? Ja Ne! Sayain46 Also I need help with some of my other stories and was wondering if anyone would be interested. Please if you r e-mail me or Instant message me or just Sayain46 on instant messenger! Arigatou


	4. Nightmare

A Princess Farewell

Authors note. Gaia, Phoenix, Pegasus, Spirit, Soul and Earth belong to me so don't steal them but I don't own Sailor Moon or any other character belonging to that Anime. So please don't sue me! I also want to inform you that Kekothewhale is going to be helping me with the story! Thanks so much! Enjoy!

**Recap of Chapter 2:**

_"I wasn't even allowed to tell them the truth? They just yelled at me because they thought I just a klutz and crybaby who knew nothing." started Serena as the two stared onto Serena's face with worry. _

_"Just follow your heart, little moonbeam" stated Matt as Serena stayed quiet, "Just give your heart time to heal itself" _

_"We will be there along with you, sweet Serenity." answered Kim as Serena looked up and nodded. "I love u Kim-onee" explained Serena as the two nodded in agreement. _

_"Just believe" stated Matt. _

_"I'll try." agreed Serena as she smiled; "I'll try"_

Chapter 3: Nightmare

Serena, Matt and Kim arrived home after leaving the hospital. Serena immediately went upstairs and left the two downstairs alone.

"She's hiding her emotions..." Matt commented as Kim nodded.

"She still blames herself for the death of our parents." Kim stated.

"Hai" agreed a new voice as they turned to see a brown hair boy in the hallway.

"_SAMMY?_" the two exclaimed as Sam smiled at the two.

"You came out of your coma!" said a relief Kim.

"I'm glad! Serena has been worried sick about you!" Matt started as Sam smiled at him.

"So what did I miss?" he asked as the two chuckled.

"Well some of her enemies found us and injured Kim bad. Then the four Outer Scouts showed up and saved us" Matt said as he saw anger in his eyes.

"Why won't they leave my sister alone!" he growled, "They hurt her too many times already and turned their backs on her..." A hand landed on his shoulder and he looked into Kim's eyes.

"They didn't know Sam!" stated Kim as Sam looking down to the ground.

"Let's all go and get some sleep" Matt suggested as they nodded.

"May I sleep in Rena's room?" asked Sam as they smiled and nodded. He left the two went to their room.

Sam entered Serena's room and stopped, hearing her struggling, tossing and turning. Sadness shown deeply in his eyes as he watched his sister toss and turn all covered with sweat.

"Just hold on sis!" Sam begged as he made a makeshift bed. Soon he was asleep as well.

* * *

Nightmare

Serena sung upon the porch swing, humming a small tune to herself. A small breeze ran upon her skin as she closed her eyes, relaxing a little.

"Ren?" asked a small voice, as she looked up to c her brother Sam.

"Whatcha need kiddo?" asked Serena.

"Can u help me with some of my math homework?" Sam asked as she smiled at him. (And Serena is going to be smart in this fiction)

"Sure, come and sit down" Serena said as he sat down, "What do you need help on Sam?"

"I'm having trouble with my Algebra" Sam said as Serena took a look.

"Which ones?" Serena asked as he pointed them out. Serena went over them in her head a couple of times. She then started to explain it a little, step by step and soon he caught on. Serena told him to try one for himself to see if he had it down. She smiled when he finished it and done it correctly.

"Ren? Why won't you let your friends know that you aren't just a ditz?" Sam asked as he put his stuff away.

"The enemy might figure who I am and go after all of you, the people I love very dearly!" Serena started as he looked up at her.

"Arigato for helping me Ren. The way you showed me is a lot better than what Mr. Dena taught" Sam thanked as she smiled.

"Anytime tiger" Serena answered with a smile. She dropped it suddenly, a negative energy ripping through her. Serena immediately grabbed Sam and dived to the ground. An explosion caused the glass windows to shatter as glass was sprayed everywhere. Serena uncovered Sam as he looked up at her with a little frightened look.

"Damn them?" Serena growled as she got up and ran into the house. She stopped, seeing the kitchen destroyed.

"_COBRA?_" Serena growled as her eyes narrowed. The man turned and smirked, seeing Serena there. Serena got into a stance as she watched Cobra with eagle eyes.

"Where is my parents, Cobra?" growled Serena. Cobra's smirk grew as he tossed a dead body in front of her.

"Your father is right here, brat!" Cobra stated.

"_FATHER?_" Serena exclaimed as she kneeled by him and found no pulse.

"_Ser.. ena?_" asked a weak voice as Serena shot her head towards the voice and saw her mother there. Serena stood and went to her side immediately.

"Mama?" Serena asked, frightened.

"Your.. ok" Serena's mother, said with relief.

"Hai, I am mama" Serena said, assuring her, "Just hold on. There's some trash I've got to take care of!" Standing, her anger flowing through her veins. Cobra noticed this and smirked.

"You will pay for ever messing with my family, Cobra!" Serena growled as her power rose. She lunged at him, slamming her fist into his cheek and sending him backwards. He stood up and the two went at each other. Serena met blow and blow as she sent a blast at him. He stumbled out a little and smirked. He powered up and over powered Serena, attacking head on. Serena slammed through some glass and skidded across the floor, landing against the chest. Cobra appeared and kicked her back into the kitchen, making her slam through some walls and landing hard upon her arm, snapping it instantly.

"Is that all u got, Tuski-no-hime?" Cobra asked as he stood, towering over her. A knife sliced him along the cheek as he grabbed it and backed away a little. A very angered form of Sam stood, defensively in front of Serena.

"Leave my sister alone you jerk!" growled Sam as Serena heaved and tried to rise.

"Sam... please. Don't!" Serena whispered as she tried to rise.

"I will not allow him to hurt you any more Ren!" Sam stated as Cobra growled and sent a blast at him.

"_SAM?" _Serena yelled as the blast slammed right into him, causing him to roar with pain. When the smoke cleared he was barely standing, struggling to stay upright.

"Little pest!" growled Cobra as Serena had finally gotten up and took the punch in the side. Serena roared with pain as the whole right side of her ribs snapped and shattered. Serena fell as she saw Sam struggling to stay awake.

"Please... don't leave me!" Serena begged as he smiled.

"Gomen Ren" apologized Sam as he closed his eyes. She let out a roar of anguish as she held him close. She didn't see the blast sail towards her until a heavy force slid against her. She looked up, gasping as her mother had taken the deadly blast for them!

"Mother? Why?" Serena asked as she smiled.

"I had to protect you, my daughter!" her mother stated.

"Hold still... let me heal you mama?" Serena begged as she weakly stopped her.

"_I'm.. sorry... my daughter... but... my... time is... up..._" her mother said, _"I love... you... My sunshine!_" Her mother smiled one more time as her body went limp and her breathing stopped.

"Mother?" Serena asked, frightened, "_MOTHER? IIE! DON'T LEAVE ME?_" Cobra watched with satisfaction at her sadness and pain. Serena shot her eyes at him and made him gasped at what he saw.

"You just made a very bad mistake, Cobra!" Serena stated, standing up, her power flaring up around her. Cobra backed away with fear as her power surpassed him. He was sent backwards when she yelled her power causing him pain. She launched after him and threw punch after punch, kick after kick. She never let up, her pain fueling her. Soon Cobra was barely able to speak or rise. Serena jumped back and a sword appeared in her hand.

"My master will avenge me, brat!" Cobra heaved as she narrowed her eyes. She ran straight towards him and leveled the sword with his heart. The sword hit true as it went all the way through him. He let out a yell and turned into a pile of ashes. Serena stumbled backwards as she took in the damage. Seeing the bloodied body of her father and the very injured, but dead body of her mother made her burst into tears, falling to her knees.

"I have failed in protecting my family..." she whispered as she felt life in her brother. Hurrying to him she felt a pulse. Knowing he'll make it at least and was lucky. Serena broke down burying her head into her knees, crying for her deceased parents. After not being able to cry no more, Serena decided to bury her parents. She picked up their bodies and carried them out. Closing her eyes she waved her hands and two holes appeared. Carefully laying them into their holes she then started to cover them. After burying them she plucked two white roses off the bush and set one on each of the graves.

"Spirit, if you can hear me... Please... watch over my parents!" Serena prayed as a wind gently flew over her skin.

"I will, your majesty... I promise" came an answer as Serena smiled sadly. Her eyes were very hollow, her energy leaving her quickly. Struggling to stay upright she said one final farewell and collasped to the ground. Looking into the sky, her eyes grew hard.

"_I WILL AVENGE THE DEATH OF MY PARENTS YOU HEAR ME OVERLORD? YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR CRIMES EVEN IF I HAVE TO MAKE SURE WITH MY OWN TWO HANDS AND DEATH! I SWEAR YOU WILL NOT BE ALLOWED TO GET AWAY WITH THIS!_" Serena roared as a beeping was heard...

End of nightmare

Serena jerked up from her bed, covered in sweat. Gripping the bed sheets very tightly, some tears running down her cheeks.

"You will pay Overlord!" Serena whispered her promise. Then she broke down crying as she covered her head with her hands. Sam heard the crying and woke immediately, shooting straight up.

"Rena?" he asked, scared as he looked up to see his sister, crying. Getting out of his bed, he went to her side. Serena shot her head up and gasped at what she saw.

"Sam?" she asked unsure.

"In the flesh sis!" he said with a small smirk. She then took him into a hug as he smiled and wrapped his arms around her.

"I missed you, little brother!" Serena whispered as he nodded.

"Me too Ren" he stated as she smiled when he buried his head into her chest.

"Welcome back" she greeted as he smiled at her.

"It's good to be back!" he stated as she chuckled. Serena finally felt whole in what has been empty.

'_My brother is back from the dead.. Now I will protect him better than I did our parents. I swear by the Gaia armor...' _Serena thought as she hugged him closer. The two fell asleep once again, and since the deaths, Serena slept without them haunting her.

* * *

Here's the third chapter. Sorry bout not getting it out sooner but been bogged down with three projects at the college and just haven't had time to finish the chapter so I apologize once again. I also want to make this announment, that Kekothewhale is going to be helping me with this story. So if you see this on her member profile don't worry because I gave her permission to post it there. I really hope you all like this chapter. Please let me know how you like and what needs to be done! Also I am now opening a poll to see whom Serena should be coupled up with... the choices are:

Adam (Guardian Earth)

Den (Guardian Soul)

Helios (Guardian Pegasus)

Please vote.. I am kind of stuck on this... Arigatou! Sayain46


	5. Confrontation

Princess Farewell Revised: Chapter 4

Authors note: Gaia, Phoenix, Pegasus, Spirit, Soul and Earth belong to me so don't steal them but I don't own Sailor Moon or any other character belonging to that Anime. So please don't sue me! Also, I REALLY need help with this poll I'm doing it's a poll to see whom Serena should be coupled up with. The results of the polls so far are:  
Adam (Guardian Earth) 3

Den (Guardian Soul) 2

Helios (Guardian Pegasus) 2 Please vote.. I am kind of stuck on this… Arigato! Sayain46

Recap of Chapter 3:

"Sam!" she asked unsure.  
"In the flesh sis!" he said with a small smirk. She then took him into a hug as he smiled and wrapped his arms around her.  
""I missed you, little brother!" Serena whispered as he nodded.  
"Me too Ren" he stated as she smiled when he buried his head into her chest.  
"Welcome back" she greeted as he smiled at her.  
"It's good to be back!" he stated as she chuckled. Serena finally felt whole in what has been empty.  
_'My brother is back from the dead. Now I will protect him better than I did our parents. I swear by the Gaia armor…'_Serena thought as she hugged him closer. The two fell asleep once again, and since the deaths, Serena slept without them haunting her.

Chapter 4:Guardians

Serena awoke the next day; feeling refreshed than she has ever has in a long time. Sam slept right beside her and was curled up right against her. Serena kind of chuckled at the sight and smiled as he started to stir.  
"Morning tiger" greeted Serena as he smiled.  
"Morning Ren" greeted Sam rubbing the sleep from his eyes. A knock was heard at the door and Serena looked up.  
"Come in" Serena said as Matt walked into the room, smiling.  
"Morning you two" he greeted as the two nodded.  
"Whatcha need Matt?" asked Serena.  
"Eylina, Helios, Den, Bearclaw and Adam are downstairs wanting to see if maybe you want to hang out with them" Matt answered.  
"Sure but I like Sam to come along too" Serena commented as he nodded.  
"You can ask when you go downstairs," Matt said as she nodded. He left, shutting the door and allowing them to get ready.

Serena and Sam emerged downstairs as the five waited in the living room.  
"Hey you guys" Serena greeted as the five looked up.  
"Morning Rena" greeted the women in neon orange tank top and baggy red/orange pants. A Phoenix symbol and picture was on the back of her tank top. Her hair was brown with orange highlights in them. She had one hoop erring in the lower left ear. Her eyes were brownish/hazel. Standing at 6'1'' and looking very athletic.

"Hey Sere" greeted the first man. He had a black mossimo shirt on, showing off some of his muscles. On the shirt it had a symbol for Father Earth. Along with that a picture of a sage with a staff, at the top, an Earth shaped orb. He had a light forest green baggy pants with a little rip in the knees. A silver chain rested loosely around his neck, a small crystal at the middle of it. He stood 6'5'', and a scar ran down the length of his length of his right arm. His eyes were a dark forest green color and her had dark brown hair with forest green tips at the end of his buzz haircut.  
"Morning hime" greeted a younger boy. He had light white hair with silver highlights; it pulled up into a ponytail. He stood 6' even and was well toned. He had a white T-shirt on, a little loose. Along with the T-shirt he had a silver baggy pants with a gold chain hanging loosely along his waist. A symbol for Pegasus laid upon the upper right hand corner of his chest of his shirt. A picture of a Pegasus with a small golden light was upon his back. A gold hoop erring laid neatly upon his left earlobe.

"Hey Renity" greeted the third man. He had sky blue eyes with a hint of gold flecks. He stood 5'12'' and was semi-well built. He had a light violet color shirt and really baggy purple pants. A symbol for soul was on the back with a scythe and some river. He had blonde hair with light violet color highlights, it hanging to just below the shoulders.

"Hello" greeted the last member, this being a lady. She stood 6'4'', very well built and very athletic. She had very light brown eyes. Brown hair with dark gold highlights, it cut to just barely above her shoulder. She wore gold shirt with very dark purple baggy pants. Like the others a symbol for Spirit lay on the right corner of her shirt. A picture of a lady, meditating with a energy surrounding her was on her back. A hoop erring lay upon her upper right ear, a stud in her nose, it being silver. A scar ran down from just above her chin down the length of her neck and a little upon her shoulder.

"Morning Eylina, Adam, Helios, Den and Bearclaw" greeted Serena with a smile.  
"So what do you want to do Ren?" asked Adam with a smile.  
"Have fun and maybe practice a little to. Oh before I forget can Sam tag along with us?" Serena answered and asked.  
"Sure" answered Eylina with a smiled.  
"See you later!" Serena called out to Matt and Kim.  
"Alright. Be careful, all of you!" warned Kim as they nodded and left. The two watched as Sam climb on Serena's motorcycle right behind her. She allowed the jeep to take off and followed right behind them.  
_'Be careful Rena'_ prayed and begged Kim as the two vanished around the corner.

* * *

The group arrived at the Arcade to grab something to drink. They walked in and Serena smiled at who she saw.  
"Hey Drew!" greeted Serena as he spun around and saw them.  
"Hey everyone" Drew greeted, "What can I do for you all?"  
"Medium drinks please Drew" answered Eylina as he smiled and nodded.  
"Anything else?" asked Drew as everyone took one look at each other and shook their heads.  
"I'll get your drinks out in a second" Drew said, walking off.  
"Rena?" asked Sam as Serena looked down at him.  
"Hai tiger?" asked Serena.  
"Can I practice with you?" asked Sam as Serena smiled.  
"What do you all think?" asked Serena.  
"Sure"  
"Sounds fine"  
"Ok with me" answered the five as Sam lunged into Serena's arms.  
"Arigato Rena!" thanked Sam as Serena chuckled.  
"Any time tiger" answered Serena. Drew came back out with the drinks and handed them out. Serena thanked Drew and he nodded and left. The six talked about different things for a while, all the while sipping on their drinks.

* * *

Serena stiffened suddenly, catching the six attentions.  
"Rena?" asked a worried Bearclaw.  
"Scouts!" Sam growled as his eyes narrowed. The five nodded and started to rise from their spots. Serena left a tip and the eight started to exit the Arcade. Sam stayed near Serena, unsure. They reached their vehicles and started to get upon them. Sam slipped on his helmet and locked it in place. Serena started to put hers on and locking it into place. She felt the energies behind her and just let a low growl out. Revving up her motorcycle, Sam grabbed her around her waist.  
"Serena, wait!" came Lita's voice as Serena just ignored her. Raye got in front of them and Serena just growled in annoyance.  
"I suggest you move Ms. Hino" suggested Serena as Sam's arms tightened.  
"Not until we can talk to you for a moment" Raye started.  
"I'm not joking Hino. I will not stop" Serena warned as she revved her motorcycle once, "Last warning" She noticed that they surrounded her. Serena mumbled something underneath her breath, revved her motorcycle and took off, surprising them. She had launched over Raye and took off in a rush. The four watched the two rushes off in a hurry and the jeep followed right behind them

* * *

Serena arrived at the beach and smiled at the site. Sam slipped off from behind her and looked out to take in the sight.  
"This is awesome Rena!" gasped Sam, watching the scene in front of him.  
"This is where usually me and the others spar and practice" Serena explained, as a small smile was on her lips, "Nobody comes here any more because some freak accident happened here"  
"So no one will bother us" agreed Adam as they walked up.  
"Ready?" asked Den as they all nodded in agreement.  
"Let's hit it!" agreed a excited Sam as this made the group chuckle.  
"Let pick our partner" started Bearclaw.  
"Alright" agreed Eylina; "I'll take Ren"  
"I'll take Sam" Helios said as Sam nodded.  
"I get Den and Adam" Bearclaw said. They went with their partners, going into separate areas. Soon they started to spar hard as Sam even kept up with Helios.

* * *

After finishing their spar, everyone met up again and rested to get their energy back

"Your brother is very good Renity" Helios commented.  
"He did learn from me," Serena said as the other chuckled.  
"And proud of it!" Sam added as Serena grabbed him, putting him in a headlock. Sam started to struggle to get free as Serena held on. The five chuckled at the sight of the two.  
"Say uncle Sam!" Serena challenged.  
"No!" Sam said defiantly, struggling harder.  
"There's no way to get out of this!" Serena started as Sam smirked and twisted, surprising Serena. He got free and tackled Serena to the ground. Serena laughed as she smirked.  
"You learned how to get out of that eh?" asked Serena as Sam smirked.  
"Yep!" Sam said as Serena just laughed and messed up his hair a little.  
"Very good Sam" Serena said as Sam smiled.  
"Thanks" Sam thanked as Serena nodded.  
"Want to go to the park?" asked Den as Sam's eyes lit up. Serena suddenly stiffened as this alerted everyone.  
"Ren, what's wrong?" asked Eylina.  
"Damn them!" Serena growled, her eyes darkened a bit.  
"Calias!" gasped the five.  
"Where at Renity?" asked Helios.  
"The park" answered Sam for her.  
"You can sense him Sam?" asked Adam.  
"Hai… Rena taught me" Sam answered as Serena took off and he followed. Jumping upon his bike, the two took off with the others following.

* * *

Upon arriving Serena was already transformed into her Gaia armor. She had Sam stay hidden until she was sure it was safe. Taking her sword she jumped and attacked the beast head on. The beast yelled in pain as it turned and saw Gaia.  
"So this is one of the Guardians" it started.  
"Cut with crap, beast!" Gaia growled, bringing her sword up in front of her. The beast charged towards her and Gaia ducked under the lunge, slamming her fist into the beast, sending him to his knees. The beast looked up into the eyes of Gaia and saw anger and disgust. The beast jumped up and tried to punch Gaia into the stomach and smirked as Serena scowled. His eyes widened when he saw his punch had no effect on her. Serena then stepped back and slammed her fist right into him.  
"You disgust me mutant!" Gaia growled as the beast growled at her remark. Gaia gasped when two blades emerged from the elbow of his arms and her took a swing at her. Gaia jumped back and stared at the beast with shock.  
_'Kuso! I better watch this one!'_ Gaia thought to herself. She took a peek at her friends and saw them busy with the other mutants. She ducked under a lunge and immediately brought out her glaive, blocking the second blade. She then took the butt of her glaive and knocked the blade up, roundhouse kicking the mutant away from her. She then got back into her stance and got ready. The mutant got back up and prepared his blades. He smirked and placed his blades together as they started to glow a very weird black with a red tint.  
"You know the best thing about having bladed elbows guardian?" asked the mutant.  
"No what?" Gaia asked.  
"Because I have many uses for them!" the mutant answered charging towards Gaia. Gaia put her glaive in front of her and blocked the blades as he swung them towards her. She gasped when a wave of energy slammed into her and sent her backwards. Gaia stopped, digging her heels into the dirt. She glared at the beast and started to charge the beast. He smirked as he jumped.  
"Gotcha!" Gaia stated jumping up into the air and slamming her fists together, sending the mutant into the ground. She landed a little away from the crater as she brought her glaive to her side. The boulders covering the mutant were blasted off of him as he stood up and smirked.  
"Seems that I had underestimated you guardian" he started, "I have a propersition for you"  
"Go ahead" Gaia urged the mutant.  
"What do u say to a good hand to hand fight with powers?" the mutant asked as Gaia's eyebrow rose a bit.  
"No weapons?" Gaia asked as he nodded, withdrawing his blades back into his elbows, "Fine no weapons…" Gaia willed her glaive away and the beast smirked. The two got into a stance and they both waited for the other to attack. Finally the mutant lunged at her and Gaia blocked the punch, throwing one of her own. Blocking a kick Gaia started a blast in her hand and sent it straight into the mutant, sending him back. She charged towards her and threw a punch as the mutant recovered and grabbed it, stopping it from hitting him. Gaia tried the other one and was stopped as well. They now were in a dead lock as their two powers shot up, causing a crater to form around them.  
"You… are good…" the beast stated, heaving a little.  
"You're not bad yourself!" Gaia stated as she started to push him forwards a little.  
The guardians had defeated their oppoents and now watched the two fight.  
"She had grown stronger…" commented Soul with a smile.  
"Guys… more mutants coming at ten o'clock!" warned Earth as a group of mutants charged towards the group.  
"Let's hit it!" stated Spirit as they engaged into combat with them. The group they thought they could handle was growing. Every two they killed three more took their places. Pegasus was sent backwards and slumped to the ground. A mutant stood over him and raised his blade.  
"_WORLD SHAKING!_"  
"_MARS FLAME SNIPER!_"  
"_VERNUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!_" the three blasts slammed into the mutants but didn't kill them. Pegasus stood up and struck the three, killing them off.  
"Arigato…" he thanked and took off to fight the others.  
"Common they may need our help!" urged Jupiter as the Scouts jumped in and started to fight the mutants.

Gaia and the mutant stood back, trying to catch their breaths. Gaia stared at the mutant and noticed that his powers were just a little bit higher than hers.  
_'Kuso! He is still a bit stronger than me..'_ Gaia thought as she got into a stance, seeing the beast ready to attack her. He vanished as Gaia gasped, trying to search for his energy. A fist slammed into her cheek, snapping her head to the left. Gaia stumbled back as she spit out some blood.  
"Not bad mutant…" Gaia complemented as he smirked. Gaia then tried to punch him but when he went to block she faked him out and upper cut him, sending him into the air. She got into a stance and watched the prone figure of the mutant.  
"_GAIA'S RAGING STORM!_" Gaia yelled as she sent her blast up at the mutant, striking him head on. He let out a roar of pain as Gaia's breath came out in pants. The mutant hit the ground and he stumbled up, weakly. Glaring at Gaia he charged and the two got into a fistfight. The two managed to landed some firm punches on each other, as they never let each other into their defenses. Gaia was sent back a little as she blocked a blast that the mutant sent into her. She growled and sent it upwards, not even having time to escape another one. Gaia was sent sailing backwards as the mutant reappeared and slammed her into the ground. The mutant stepped back as he watched Gaia, as she didn't move.  
"I know you aren't down Guardian" growled the mutant. Gaia started to move and weakly got up. Her body shot out pain but she pushed it to the back of her mind. The two were at it again as this time they threw kicks.

The guardians were guarding the beaten and injured Scouts as they defended off the beasts. Pegasus growled and sent one of his _'Dream Shards'_ killing at least three of the mutants. They heard a yell of pain and looked to see the mutant that Gaia fought killed. Gaia summoned her glaive and sent a blast, killing the rest of the mutants.  
"You all alright?" Gaia asked, some sweat running down her face.  
"We'll be alright.." started Pheonix as a blast sent them all sprawling. Gaia gasped and looked up from her spot to c lady in dark green baggy pants and a light green tanktop.  
"Seems that the legends aren't wrong about your powers" stated the woman as everyone stumbled up, "But I not surprised at all about you Gaia… Why don't we get rid of some of your allies?" She smirked, as Gaia looked back and gasped.  
"_PHEONIX FIREBIRD!_"  
"_GAIA'S RAGING SHARDS!_" Pheonix and Gaia yelled their attacks as they slammed into the lady. They lady gasped as she quickly threw up her barrier to block the attack. Smoke covered the area as everyone got into a stance, getting ready to fight.  
"Get out of here Scouts!" ordered Gaia as she watched the smoke.  
"Are you crazy!"  
"Forget it!" Mercury and Neptune said together.  
"_DO IT!_" Gaia ordered as Pegasus gave them a stern look.  
"This women is way out of your league! Go!" Spirit stated as she readied her bow.  
"We're not leaving Serenity!" Pluto stated.  
"You are a liability!" stated Earth as he tensed.  
"Bu-" started Saturn.  
"_LEAVE!_" Soul stated loudly as the Scouts stayed frozen.

When the smoke cleared the women was nowhere to be seen.  
"Shimatta!" cussed Soul; "She used the smoke to escape our senses!"  
"Keep your eyes open!" Gaia started as everyone nodded. A strange energy hit her and she shot her head up, as a blast slammed into the guardians, injuring them worse. They barely were able to stand as Gaia shot her head up to find the women gone. Seeing something out of the corner of her eyes she gasped. Turning she raced towards Saturn, seeing the vines heading right towards her. Gaia knocked Saturn out of the way and went to duck out of the way. The vines sailed over her, slicing her along her eye as green ooze went into her eyes. Gaia let out a roar as she fell to her knees, grabbing her face in pain.  
"That was stupid thing to do Gaia!" stated the lady as she reappeared.  
"_What… did… you.. do to me!_" Gaia growled as she looked up. One eye was completely closed, blood running down out of the wound, running down the length of her right eye.  
"_GAIA!_"  
"_SERENITY!_"  
"_SERENA!_"  
"_RENA!_" yelled her friends as they lady walked over by her.  
"Those vines have a special poison in them that immobilize the prey and can even cause them to go blind if gets in the eyes…" the lady stated as Gaia felt the pain grow all over her body. She fell to all fours as sweat covered her, dripping off of her chin. The lady towered over her, a smirk on her lips.  
"You can feel the venom working through your system don't you guardian?" the lady asked, "I better go ahead and kill you!" She made a blade that was very sharp. She raised the blade up to strike Gaia. A body slammed into her and knocked her backwards.  
"Rena?" asked a worried Sam as he kneeled right beside her.  
"Sam…?" Gaia asked unsure as Sam put an arm around his neck and helped her up.  
"Easy… I'm getting you out of here!" Sam stated, "Just hang in there!"  
"Why you little brat!" growled the lady as she stood to her feet, "You will pay for that!" She started to run towards Sam, her blade raised to where his heart would be.  
"_PHEONIX FIREBIRD!_"  
"_JUDGEMENT!_"  
"_DREAM SHARDS!_"  
"_SOUL REAVER!_"  
"_SPIRIT CLAW!_" The five attacks slammed into the lady sending her through the wall.  
"I'll help Sam get Gaia home!" stated Pegasus as he put the other arm around his neck.  
"Take Earth and Spirit with u two!" Pheonix urged as he nodded. The five left the ten there.  
"Where are you taking Renity!" demanded Jupiter.  
"Somewhere safe" Soul answered as the lady stood and growled.  
"I'll be back Guardians!" she vowed and vanished from the park. Pheonix and Soul sheathed their weapons as they gave each other a nod. They turned to leave when their exit was blocked.  
"Move!" Pheonix growled.  
"Not until you tell us what's going on!" stated Mars.  
"We don't have time for this!" Soul stated.  
"We want to know what's going on!" started Pluto as she gripped her staff tighter.  
"You shouldn't put your noises in others business.." Soul growled as Pheonix gave him a sharp look, shutting him up immediately.  
"Give us a good reason on why we should tell you anything" Pheonix challenged.  
"That is our hime that was hurt…"started Venus.  
"And wasn't it you that said to her you wanted someone who doesn't rely so much on the rest of us to do all the work?" Soul asked as pain flashed through her eyes.  
"I was wrong to say that to Renity" stated Venus.  
"You weren't the-" started Mars as Pheonix growled.  
"Don't even finish that Mars…" Pheonix started, "We were there… We witness the deaths of her parents! We saw the bloodshed that day! Let me ask you this… if you just witness you parents death and then denounced by your supposed protectors don't you think your heart would be shattered as hers!" The Scouts stared at her speechless.  
"_H-H-Her parents were murdered!_" stuttered Jupiter.  
"Hai… if you would had let her explain then you would have saw the wounds she had been given!" Soul added, "Come on Pheonix.." Pheonix nodded and the two left the shocked Scouts.  
"What have we done!" gasped Mercury as she fell to her knees, some tears falling.  
"We really blew it!" stated Saturn, looking away with shame.  
"Who can blame Koneko" Uranus stated as she looked down, some tears falling.  
"We have truly failed in our duty to the princess…" Neptune whispered.  
"Hai and we didn't even let her explain…" stated Pluto as the tears stained her dark skin.

* * *

Kim and Matts

A loud pounding on the door caught Matt's attention as he got up from what he was doing and answered the door.  
"_RENA!_" He gasped as he swung the door open. Pegasus and Sam slowly helped Serena, who had detransformed, to the couch. Kim came rushing in after hearing Matt's outburst. She stopped dead in her track, seeing the condition of her sister.  
"What the hell happened to her?" she demanded.  
"Renity blocked a attack of one of the minions by pushing Saturn from its path. She tried to duck but the vine sliced her along her eye and venom seeped into her wounded eye. Kim, Matt that venom is very dangerous!" warned and explained Pegasus.  
"Get some water, washcloth!" Kim ordered as Sam ran out and came back in with a bowl of water and a washcloth. He set it down right next to Kim and stood back.  
"_K-K-Kim…_" Serena heaved and stuttered.  
"Save your strength Rena" Matt warned as he went to his wife's side.  
"Don't we have some herbs that Mother Earth gave us once?" asked Sam as this made everyone shoot their gazes at him.  
"That's right!" stated Bearclaw, having detransformed.  
"I'll go get them!" stated Matt as he stood and ran out of the room.  
"Please be all right Renity" pleaded Sam as his eyes shone sadness, watching his sister's weak form. Her breathing was ragged and sweat covered her whole body now. He was brought to a chest and looked up to see Eylina.  
"She'll be ok Sam" Eylina stated as he buried his head into her shirt. Matt came back with a small bag and immediately stirred some of substance into a glass of water. He kneeled by Kim as she gently lifted Serena's head so she could drink it. She drank it very slowly as she finally drunk it all. She cringed in pain as Kim gently sat her down again. Placing a kiss on her forehead cing her immediately fall asleep.  
"Sleep tight little one" Kim whispered as she stood back and left with Matt. The others followed, leaving only Eylina, and Helios. Sam slept in Eylina's arms as he stayed close to her chest.  
"This is really tearing him apart" stated Helios.  
"Who wouldn't be?" Eylina started, "Knowing your sister could be blind in that one eye because she saved someone who betrayed her"  
"She wouldn't let anyone get killed that doesn't deserve it" Helios said.  
"True" agreed Eylina.

* * *

Unknown to them a shadow watched the four. Anger shoned in the eyes of the one on the right.  
"She will pay…" growled the shadow.

* * *

Hey everyone… I'm totally sorry for not updating for some time. But I like I promised here is the next chapter… I have started on the next chapter, having some free time (Finally!). Anyways I really need some votes to c who should be paired with Serena.. so I beg u… plz vote! Anyways I hope u like this chapter! I also like to thank Kekothewhale for pestering me into getting this out… Argiato! Sayain46.


	6. When Light fades in Dark

A Princess Farewell Chapter 5

I DON'T OWN SAILOR MOON AND NEVER WILL. I DO HOWEVER OWN THE SIX SCARED GUARDIANS; GAIA, PHOENIX, PEGASUS, SPIRIT, SOUL AND EARTH. ANOTHER THING IS I WILL KEEP THE POLLS OPEN FOR TWO MORE CHAPTERS. HERE R THE RESULTS SO FAR

ADAM-5

HELIOS-4

DEN-4

I HOPE U VOTE SO I KNOW WHAT TO COUPLE SERENA WITH. ANYWAYS HERE IS THE NEXT CHAPTER… ENJOY SAYAIN46

WHEN LIGHT FADES INTO DARK

Serena laid in her bed, her body shooting out immense pain. Her breathing was haggard and she had a very high fever. Phoenix said it was the venom that had gotten into her wound. Her armor is trying to fight it but Adam said something bout it being tainted. Serena stared at the ceiling and a little anger was inside of her.  
"Easy Serenity" coaxed Bearclaw's voice as she got the washcloth damp and laid it neatly on her forehead. Serena tried to move but regretted it as her body shot out pain.  
"You shouldn't be moving Renity…" started Adam's voice, "Your body is trying to us the energy you have to battle the venom inside of you." She heard some footsteps and saw Bearclaw nod to someone. She stood up and Sam came into her view. He grabbed her hand as she weakly squeezed it.  
"Why did you save them since they betray you Renity?" Sam asked, confusion on his face.  
"_They… made… have betrayed… me but.. There's… no reason… for me not… to save them…_" Serena heaved as Sam watched her, concern and sadness in his brown eyes. Her body was consumed with pain as she flinched. Sam gasped as he stood up.  
"Stop" came a strict voice of Phoenix as Sam turned and saw her in the doorway with Pegasus. She nodded to him and walked over to Serena's bedside. Sam was pulled back against Phoenix as they watched Pegasus lay his hands to just above her. When he saw Serena go limp he started to struggle to get out of Phoenix's grasp.  
"What the hell did you do to my sister!?" Sam demanded.  
"Easy Sam. Pegasus just put Serenity to sleep so her body could heal better" answered Phoenix as Sam got lose, gave one glare to them and walked out of the room.  
"Doesn't trust us much does he?" commented Helios as he detransformed from the Pegasus armor.  
"He hasn't been very trustworthy after what happen to his family" Eylina said, detransforming as well. The two walked out, turning off the lights and leaving the door opened a crack. They went downstairs into the living room where the other three were. Kim and Matt had gone out to get some medication for the fever. So the only ones home was Serena, the five guardians and Sam.

Serena awoke sometime later and weakly got up. Her body was shooting out pain as she closed one eye in pain. She pushed the pain to the back of her mind and focused on getting downstairs. She leaned against the wall and slowly made her way down the stairs. She stopped when she heard the five talking.  
"We have to make sure Serenity doesn't fight for a while" started Den, concern in his voice.  
"What if we put her in a semi-suspended animation state?" suggested Bearclaw.  
"That's out of the question Spirit" came Helios's voice, "She cannot stay in that way for long"  
"Her body would start to shut down" agreed Eylina.  
"Then what about blocking her powers for a while?" questioned Adam. There was a moment of silence.  
"Could work…" started Helios, and Serena saw sadness in his eyes.  
"But there are consequences to that" started Eylina, "And we don't know them. This may be not such a good idea"  
"But you know as well as the rest of us Phoenix that Gaia will fight until she is dead" countered Bearclaw. Eylina sighed in frustration and sort of anger.  
"But we have no hell of a idea what the negative effects of this is and I disagree on doing it until we know those" Eylina said.  
"Then you rather have Serenity fight until she's dead!?" growled Adam. Eylina rubbed her temples, fighting off a headache.  
"Fine but If there are some negative effects that cannot be reversed then this world would be in serious trouble" Eylina said finally.  
Serena, hearing enough, made her way up the stairs. Some tears ran down her face as she went into her room and packed some things into her backpack. She hoisted it on her shoulders and went to her balcony. She jumped into a tree and had to grab something to keep upright. She slowly made her way down the tree and to the sidewalk. Taking one more glance at the house, she made her way away from the house and from the guardians.  
_'I'm so sorry Sam, Kim, and Matt'_ Serena thought.

In a darken place a shadow walked into a room filled with six pods. He turned to the beast working in there and growled.  
"Open the first one" he ordered as the beast nodded and quickly typed a code in. The pod started to open as it hissed, the smoke coming out of it. The beast backed away as the pod fully opened. The shadow smirked when a lady with bright red hair stepped out. Her dark purple eyes scanned the darkness and landed on the shadow.  
"Welcome, Kaorinite" he greeted as the lady stayed still.  
"Where am I!?" Kaorinite growled.  
"Why you are in my fortress and I have revived you" the shadow answered. Kaorinite eyed the shadow suspiously, unsure.  
"Why did you revive me?" she asked as the man chuckled.  
"I am aware you know a brat by the name of Serena Menke." the shadow started as Kaorinite had a blank look on her face, "Or formally known as Sailor Moon?" Anger came into her eyes as the shadow smirked. Her power flared around her a bit and then died down.  
"I still owe her for messing up all my plans!?" Kaorinite growled.  
"I revived you because I need you to capture me the brat and bring her to me immediately" the shadow explained.  
"And what do I get out of this?" Kaorinite asked.  
"By helping me control Earth and ridding us of those annoying Sailor Scouts" the shadow answered. Kaorinite smirked, a evil glint in her eyes.  
"Fine, count me in" she answered as the shadow just smirked.  
"I want you to find me the one named Serena Menke and bring her back to me. She should be very weak right now because of the venom inside of her… Now _GO!_" Kaorinite nodded, bowed and left, "Soon Gaia.. Very soon you will belong to me and only me!" He vanished into the darkness.

Amara paced the room of their house, worry in her eyes. Michelle sat on the chair, her chin resting on her hands. Her aqua mirror laying right in front of her. Her eyes were glazed over a little and Amara saw concern in them. The battle from yesterday playing freshly in her head. Amara closed her eyes and let out a sigh.  
Replay of the battle  
_ "You are a liability!" stated Earth as he tensed.  
"Bu-" started Saturn.  
"LEAVE!" Soul stated loudly as the Scouts stayed frozen. When the smoke cleared the women was nowhere to be seen.  
"Shimatta!" cussed Soul; "She used the smoke to escape our senses"  
"Keep your eyes open!" Gaia started as everyone nodded. A strange energy hit her and she shot her head up, as a blast slammed into the guardians, injuring them worse. They barely were able to stand as Gaia shot her head up to find the women gone. Seeing something out of the corner of her eyes she gasped. Turning she raced towards Saturn, seeing the vines heading right towards her. Gaia knocked Saturn out of the way and went to duck out of the way. The vines sailed over her, slicing her along her eye as green ooze went into her eyes. Gaia let out a roar as she fell to her knees, grabbing her face in pain.  
"That was stupid thing to do Gaia!" stated the lady as she reappeared.  
"What.. did.. you.. do to me!" Gaia growled as she looked up. One eye was completely closed, blood running down out of the wound, running down the length of her right eye.  
"Those vines have a special poison in them that immobilize the prey and can even cause them to go blind if gets in the eyes.." the lady stated as Gaia felt the pain grow all over her body. She fell to all fours as sweat covered her, dripping off of her chin. The lady towered over her, a smirk on her lips.  
"You can feel the venom working through your system don't you guardian?" the lady asked, "I better go ahead and kill you!" She made a blade that was very sharp. She raised the blade up to strike Gaia.  
_ End of Replay

Amara stopped pacing and grabbed her keys.  
"Want to go for a ride Michi?" asked Amara as she looked up. Silently she grabbed her mirror and stuck it into her space pocket. The two exited the house and went to Amara's corvette. There was a squeal of tires and roar of a engine.  
Serena had finally made it to the lookout over the lake. The was her special place she loved to come to think things over. She stared into the distance and smiled sadly.  
_'I cannot go back to my sister and her husband place.. If I do then the guardians will surely block my powers then. They just don't know that there's a high chance that I would be killed or majorly weakened'_ Serena thought with a shake of her head. Her sister, Matt and even Sam knew of the dangers if they had ever tried that. The Guardians don't know though and they won't tell them… yet. She suddenly stiffened, feeling a negative energy near, very near her.  
"Looks like my master was correct about the venom" stated a lady's voice as Serena knew that voice from somewhere, trying to place it.  
"R u a coward?" mocked the voice as Serena narrowed her eyes.  
"I would watch your mouth witch" warned Serena as she concentrated on some energy in her closed hand.  
"And what can u do about it wretch!?" challenged the voice. Serena then turned, slamming something into the ground. Dust flew up and surrounded them. The lady covered her face from the dust as she scowled.  
"Your only stalling your capture brat!" started the lady's voice. She then waved her hand and the dust settled, "Damn it! Where is she!?" She then smirked as she vanished only to reappear in front of her. Serena eyes widened, recognizing the lady immediately.  
"_YOU!?_" Serena gasped as she stumbled back, "No.. your dead… Mistress 9 killed you right in front of us!?" The lady revealed herself as some fear into Serena's eyes.  
"My new master revived me to capture u, brat" the lady laughed as she attacked her and sent Serena was sent backwards as she slammed into the tree trunk. Serena slumped to the ground, closing one eye in pain. Her body was shooting out pain and the venom running strongly as she tried to shut out the pain.  
"_You.. Will.. Pay… Kao… rinite…_" Serena heaved as she stumbled up. She placed one hand on the trunk to steady herself. Kaorinite just laughed at her useless threats.  
"Your body is too weak to be able to stand against me" Kaorinite said as she gathered some energy in her hands, "And now you will come with me!?" Serena brought her arms up in front of her as she braced herself for contact.  
_'I'm so sorry tiger, Kim, Matt and Blaze!' _Serena thought.

Sam awoke with a start as he heard his sister's voice. He scrambled out of his bed and raced towards her room. Blaze, seeing his fear, raced after him. Sam stopped dead in his tracks, seeing Serena's room empty. She spotted something on her bed and picked it up. He felt some of his sister's energy inside of the orb as he brought it to his chest.  
_'Why did you leave Renity-mama?'_ Sam wondered as Blaze came up and nudged him. Sam looked down and smile. He climbed on his back and the two took off to find his sister.

Amara and Michelle were quiet, not saying a word. Amara gripped the steering wheel to where her knuckles turned a pearly white. She skidded to a stop as some people ran in front of them.  
"Watch where your going!?" Amara called out but stopped when she noticed the big group of people running from the park. Michelle looked at her and shared the same knowing look. They heard a roar of pain and the two jumped out of the corvette and ran towards the source. They stopped dead in their track seeing who was the source of the roar. The two grabbed their henshin pens and raised them into the air.  
"_URANUS CRYSTAL POWER_"  
"_NEPTUNE CRYSTAL POWER!_" Orange and teal surrounded the two as they transformed into Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune. Uranus wasted no time and raised her hand into the air.  
"_URANUS WORLD SHAKING!_" the attacked sailed and sent the unexpecting Kaorinite away from the hurt Serena. They hurried to her side and kneeled.  
"Hime…" started Neptune but Serena shook her head.  
"_You.. Have.. To.. Take.. Care… of that witch!_" Serena heaved as they nodded. Kaorinite stood up, a scowl on her lips.  
"So your still alive" Kaorinite growled as the two stood in front of Serena, "I just want the brat"  
"You'll have to get by us first witch!" growled Neptune as she smirked. She vanished as she reappeared, sending a blast right into them. They went sailing backwards as Serena's eyes widened. She stumbled up and glared at the witch.  
"_Stop… don't…_" Serena heaved as she moved in front of the two. She stumbled a little and straightened up. Kaorinite growled and started another big blast. Serena hurried towards the two just as Kaorinite launched the attack. She jumped in front of them and took the blast. Smoke covered the area as everyone covered their faces. When the smoke cleared they saw Serena had taken the blast for them. Uranus caught Serena as she collapsed towards the ground.  
"Why did you do that Koneko!?" asked a shocked Uranus.  
"_Even… though… you betrayed… me.. I couldn't let the evil kill you… you do not… deserve…that_" Serena heaved as her body shot out pain.  
"You have a very pure heart hime" Neptune stated as Serena smirked weakly.  
"You will pay for this witch!?" Uranus growled, grabbing her space sword. Charging towards Kaorinite, she engaged into combat with her. Finally she sent her backwards. Kaorinite stumbled up, injured. She scowled at the three, anger in her eyes.  
"I will be back for the guardian!" she promised as she stepped back and vanished in a flash of red sparks. Serena had fallen unconscious as Amara scooped her into her arms and the two hurried to her car. She handed Serena to Michelle and climbed in. Flooring the pedal she took off in a squeal of tires.

Sam had made it to the park on Blaze as he stopped. Gasping at the burnt marks everywhere, he got off Blaze and started to search the area for any clues.  
_'Where r u Renity-mama?'_ he questioned himself. He then spotted something out of the corner of his eyes and went to ivestigate to c what it was. He picked it up and recognized it to be part of Serena's shirt. There was also silver/red blood on it. Blaze came to his side and saw it as well. Sam then climbed on Blaze and they took off, Sam in high hopes of finding his sister.

Kaorinite reappeared in the throne room, cussing about those annoying Scouts.  
"I see those Scouts saved the guardian before you could take her" started the shadow.  
"Hai and I appologize, M'lord" Kaorinite stated, bowing onto one knee.  
"It is alright. You did the right thing. But I might have a better way of getting the guardian" started the shadow as Kaorinite looked up, interested.  
"Hai?" Kaorinite asked, curious.  
"You know the guardian's little brother?" he started.  
"You mean the blonde hair one?" she asked as he nodded.  
"I want u to capture him and use him as bait to get the guardian. Gaia would do anything to make sure her little brother is safe and sound, out of harm's way." explained the shadow.  
"I understand, master" Kaorinite stated as she stood up and vanished in a flash of red sparks.  
"Soon my little guardian…" started the shadow as another shadow watched with worried brown eyes.

Amara threw the door open to their house, alerting the occupants there. Trista came to see what the commotion was all about and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a prone Serena in Michelle's arms. Her blood also stained her clothes as well.  
"Put her on the couch!?" Trista ordered as Michelle nodded in agreement. Michelle gently laid Serena onto the couch and stepped back. Amy, being the only Inner there at the time, ran in with a first aid kit. She handed it to Trista and went to her side, pulling out her computer.  
"I'll go get Sere-mama some clean clothes" came Hotaru's voice from the kitchen door. She hurried out of the room and up the stairs. Trista started to remove some of the clothing and clean the wounds. She had to stitche some of the up because they were pretty deep. She finally got them cleaned and wrapped. Hotaru ran down with some clean clothes and handed them over. Serena was then switched out of the dirty and bloody clothing, into the fresh ones. Amy shook her head as she looked down at Serena.  
"What did you find Ames?" asked Amara.  
"The venom is literally sapping up Rena's energy. This is causing the fever to rise to dangerous levels" Amy started, "We have to keep her cool and hydrated for her to stand a chance at getting rid of the venom." Amara took Hotaru in a hug as she buried her head into her shirt.  
"She saved me and because of it she's hurt" Hotaru stated as Amara held her close.  
"She did it because of her duty as Gaia Taru" Michelle answered.  
"What happened out there? We felt you transform" stated Trista.  
"We were out to get some fresh air and had to stop as a huge crowd was hurrying from the park. We decided to investigate what was going on and ran into the park. What we saw stopped us in our tracks. Koneko was barely able to defend herself with the enemy attacking her" Amara started as she gave Michelle a glance.  
"Trista, somehow Kaorinite has been brought back from the dead" Michelle started, shocking them all except the two.  
"Are you positive?" asked Amy.  
"Hai. She was the one who was attacking" Amara stated.  
"Then the new enemy must have the ability to bring back certain enemies from the past" Trista started, not liking this one bit. Sweat started to appear on Serena's brow and run down her face. Amy and Michelle hurried and went to get a washcloth and bowl of ice water. They brought it back and Trista got the washcloth soaked, rang it out and then dabbed Serena's forehead. She then dipped it into the bowl again and left it damp, setting it on the forehead of Serena's.  
"I'm going to start some lunch" started Michelle, turning to leave for the kitchen.  
"Can I help Michelle-mama?" Hotaru asked as she smiled.  
"Sure Taru and Ruka can help as well" Michelle said, giving Amara a stern look when she was about to protest. Amara sighed in defeat and left with the two to start lunch.

Sam had decided to take a little break from his search for his sister/mother. He sat on a rooftop and Blaze sat right next to him. He scratched Blaze behind the ears and earned a purr from him.  
"Do you think we'll ever find your friend and my sister boy?" Sam questioned as Blaze just nudged him. Sam smiled at him, seeing the concern in his eyes. Suddenly his cellphone rang and her answered it.  
"Sam speaking" Sam answered.  
_Sam!?_ came a relieved voice as this startled him.  
"Matt?!" he gasped, surprised.  
_Sam, where the hell are you!? _Matt demanded.  
"Searching for Renity-mama" Sam answered.  
"Well, well, well, looks like I found myself the guardian's little brother" laughed a voice from behind as Sam gasped and stood up. Blaze went right in front of him as he bared his teeth. Kaorinite just smirked and started towards them.  
_Sam, what's going on!?_ came Matt's question through the phone.  
"Where is my sister you witch!?" demanded Sam as she just laughed.  
"You are my ticket in capturing her" came the answer as Blaze lunged at her and she sent him sailing hard into a wall. Blaze slumped to the ground as Sam gasped, turning to go help him. An arm caught him as he struggled to get free. Something hard hit him on the back of his neck and he fell unconscious. Kaorinite picked him up and smirked. She then picked the cellphone up.  
"If you want ur son or brother back have the brat meet me at the Mountain lookout that is just above the beach at midnight. If she doesn't her brother is dead" Kaorinite instructed.  
_Don't u dar-_ Matt started but Kaorinite crushed the phone in her hand, tossing it onto the ground. Blaze tried again to attack but Kaorinite sent him over the edge as he slammed into the ground below. She smirked and vanished with Sam in her grasps. Blaze, a little dizzy, shook it off and ran towards the place he felt his friend's energy. He just started to feel it as he quickened his pace.

Trista stayed by Serena side, getting the cloth damp again and laying it on Serena's forehead. She had very concern eyes on Serena and a little fear. Suddenly she heard the door being busted opened and immediately grabbed her henshin pen. She got in front of Serena little, preparing to defend herself. Blaze revealed himself as she relaxed after seeing it was him. He saw Serena on the couch and hurried to her. He gently nudged her as Trista watched, wondering what was wrong. Serena started to awake and gasped, knowing it was Blaze.  
"_Bl.. aze?_" she heaved as he put two paws on her and propped himself on the couch. He dropped something and Serena weakly took it. She recognized it immediately and sat up, even though pain shot through her.  
"Easy hime!?" warned Trista as she tried to usher her back down.  
"This is Sam's!?" Serena exclaimed as Trista stopped in her tracks.  
"Are you sure hime?" she asked.  
"Hai. I gave this to him on his twelve birthday." Serena answered, "Blaze what happened!? Where is Sam now?" Then she heard her phone and answered it. It was Kim. She listened as her face went ghostly white. Trista watched, concern in her marroon eyes. Serena hung up the phone and rage was inside of her eyes. She gripped the bedcovers as her hands shook.  
"What is going on Sere-mama?" asked Hotaru from the doorway.  
"Kaorinite has Sam" Serena answered as she tried to rise. Trista ushered her back down as Serena tried to rise.  
"Hime, any more aggregation on those wounds and dire consequences will happen" Michelle warned.  
"Sam needs my help!?" Serena argued as Blaze nudged her back down. Serena finally gave up as Blaze jumped up beside Serena, curled up and fell asleep. Serena soon followed his lead as Trista pulled the covers up to her chin.  
"You know she will try to escape to rescue him" started Amara.  
"We have to make sure she doesn't" started Amy.  
"We can have someone watch her and then some of us watch the exits" stated Trista as they nodded.

Later that night Serena awoke, the Gaia armor calling to her. She got out of bed, with the help of Blaze and transformed. She looked and saw Amara sitting in the chair. She was asleep, probably in a light slumber. The others would probably be watching the other exits. They just knew her too well. Calling upon her glaive, she placed two fingers to her forehead and started to flicker. This caught Amara's attention as she gasped, seeing the two vanish.  
"_KONEKO!?_" Amara yelled as she got up. The other burst into the living room and saw her gone.  
"I forgot about her teleporting ability!?" Amara growled.  
"Then we have to transform and find her by Mercury's computer" stated Venus as they nodded. The ones who were transformed did and Mercury took out her computer. She typed lighting fast and soon found where Serena was.  
"She at the lookout, that overlook the beach" Mercury said as they hurried out of the home and towards their hime and friend.

Serena, now Gaia appeared at the lookout point and searched for Kaorinite. She heard a chuckle and turned to see her with her beaten brother.  
"Unhand him Kaorinite" Serena demanded.  
"Gladly" she started as she threw him at her. This sent the two backwards as Serena grabbed him, bringing him close to her chest. Blaze got in front of them and bared his teeth in warning. Kaorinite just smirked and reappeared behind Serena, who was unprepared for her. She sent Sam out of her arms. Something bind her feet and hands together, making it impossible to move. Serena struggled to get free as she had fear rising inside of her. Sam awoke and saw this. He gasped and stumbled up, intent on getting to his sister. Kaorinite quickly jackknifed Serena and she fell towards the ground. Sam lunged at her as Kaorinite scooped Serena into her arms. She sidestepped Sam's lunge and smirked.  
"Thanks to you brat I managed to catch my prize… the guardian that my master have been wanting" she stated, as Sam froze in his steps. She took a step backwards.  
"_SERENA_"  
"_SERENITY_"  
"_GAIA_"  
"_RENITY-MAMA!?_" everyone, including Sam hollered as Kaorinite vanished from the cliffs. Sam fell to the ground, some tears falling. He then saw the guardians and his rage flew. He punched the nearest guardian, Soul, as he stumbled back from the punch. Matt restrained Sam from attacking again as this surprised everyone. Soul grabbed his nose, blood coming from it.  
"Because of u guardians that witch and the blasted Overlord has my sister, no my mother!?" Sam growled, struggling to get free from Matt's grip.  
"What are you talking about Sam?" asked Kim, confused.  
"Because of them. Serena ran away from home. You know why!? These five right here wanted to block her powers because Renity-mama would insist on fighting, even in her current condition!?" Sam started, "But you know what!? If you block her power then you weaken her or there's a high possibility of _KILLING_ her!?" The five gasped, backing away a little.  
"How would that kill her?" asked Earth.  
"Serena is directly linked to the Ley Lines you dumb ass!?" Sam growled, "And you are suppose to be her allies!? You pathetic losers in my eyes!?" The five looked away in shame as Kim scowled, Matt mirroring her same gesture. Sam was let go as he went to Blaze and got on his back.  
"Common Blaze… lets go to her base and try to locate her so we can rescue her" Sam stated as they started off. Kim and Matt joined their side as well.  
"_WAIT!?_" called out Pluto as the three turned.  
"Can we help find Sere-mama?" asked Saturn as Sam smiled.  
"Sure…" Sam started as Blaze ran up to her and he helped her on. The twelve ran off, leaving some pretty ashamed group of guardians behind.

Kaorinite reappeared in the throne room, a triumphed smirk on her lips. She dumped Serena on the floor in front of the throne as the shadow smirked.  
"You did very good, Kaorinite and you shall be rewarded greatly" stated the shadow.  
"Thank u, master" Kaorinite thanked.  
"Now take our guest to the transformation room!" the shadow ordered as Kaorinite nodded and picked Serena up, leaving the throne room.  
Kaorinite reappeared in another room with almost identical looking pods that Kaorinite had been in.  
"Open the first pod now!" ordered Kaorinite to the beast as it nodded and typed something in. Kaorinite placed Serena into the pod and put a mask over Serena's mouth and nose. Stepping back the pod closed and locked into place.  
"_Agh…_" Serena moaned as she started to stir. She opened her eyes and found herself in some sort of container. She looked up and saw Kaorinite staring at her from the outside. Fear and panic entered her as she tried to pound on the glass or whatever it was to get free. Some water filled the pod as Serena started to smell something funny. She tried to hold her breath. She then reached to pull off the masked as she saw Kaorinite tell the beast something. Something snapped around her hands and restrained her. Not able to hold her breath any longer she breathed the gas in and soon fell into the inky blackness.  
_'I'm so sorry my family and friends…'_ was the last thing Serena thought before everything goes blank.  
The shadow had walked in just as Serena succumbed to the gas. He held smirk and dismissed Kaorinite. He then turned to the beast, a glint in his eyes.  
"Start the healing process" he commanded as the beast nodded and typed something in on the keyboard. The pod started to glow a eerieice blue glow and it filled Serena. Her wounds soon began to vanished.  
"The venom is now out of her system, M'lord" the beast informed.  
"Start the transformation process" he commanded as they beast nodded, flipping up a switch and turning a dial up a little. A black aura started to surround Serena as she struggled to fight it off.  
"She won't be able to fight that off for long" the shadow stated with a slight smirk.

Sam made it to the base that Serena had set up. This was connected to the Gaia itself. He got off Blaze and went to the computer. He started to type something in and it hummed to life.  
"Now let's see if this can locate Renity-mama's energy" he whispered as Hotaru walked up to his side and watched with amazement.  
_Good to see you, Sam_ came a sudden voice, startling Hotaru.  
"Great to see you too Ben" Sam answered, "We have a problem Ben"  
_What's wrong?_ asked Ben, worried.  
"The Overlord has Renity-mama" Sam answered.  
_What happen?_ Ben demanded.  
"Renity-mama ran from the house as she heard the guardians were talking about blocking her powers for a while. She ran off and a witch by the name of Kaorinite attacked her once but was saved by two of her Scouts. Then Kaorinite used me to get her and now they have her" Sam explained.  
_The guardians have no right to block the powers of the Gaia but now we have to worry about Gaia, since she is in the grasps of the Overlord_ Ben stated.  
"Can you start a search to maybe locate her Ben?" Sam asked, hope in his voice.  
_I sure can try_ Ben answered as a opening in the keyboard appeared, _Do u have the crystal card Serenity-sama gave u Sam_?Sam nodded and took the crystal key off from around his neck. He stuck it into the keyhole and the computer flashed to life.  
_It may take a while to do a complete check… there are refreshments in the back_ Ben warned and said as Sam sighed and nodded. He left the computer as Hotaru watched his with sad eyes.

Serena managed to fight the negative off for a while. he watched as the negative energy surrounded her. Some of her memories, mostly the betrayal ones, were showing them beating and hurting her. A voice also coaxed her, telling her that she didn't deserve the punishment she got. Serena felt her energy start to vanish and soon the negative energy filled her. Son her hatred grew as she swore revenge on those who had hurt her.

The shadow then nodded to the beast and her increased the output of negative energy. A creceant moon appeared on her forehead as a silver and golden glow surrounded her. The shadow growled and ordered full output. The pod was covered completely with black negativity. Serena let out a roar of pain and then it went silent.  
"Report!?" the shadow demanded.  
"The negative energy had finally gained control on her, master. But she will be weak when she comes out of the pod" the beast answered. Soon everything went silent as the shadow ordered the pod to be shut down. Everything drained and when you could see Serena she was different. The pod started to open as some water leaked out. Soon a figure stepped right out of the pod, stopping right in front of it. She wore a light purple t-shirt, with pants that were tight at the top but baggy where the pants meet the shoe. Over the shirt wore a trench coat, that reach to a little above her shoes. Her belt had a saw blade design on it. The belt held a rapiar and had an item punch. Serena's shoes were boots and they would have a 1/2inch thick heel. Around her neck, a choker and a long chain necklace that has a raven on it. _(as a decoration i.e. symbolize she is evil)_ She looked up into the shadow's face, or what was shadowed. Her eyes, that used to be ice blue/silver were now a darker shaded of blue, and were blank but held pain, hurt ,and betrayel in them. Her silver hair held dark black highlight in them and now she wore in a ponytail. The shadow started to circle her, inspecting her. He smiled as a evil glint entered his eyes.  
"Perfect…" he stated as he finished examing her. Suddenly she started to collapse as the shadow caught her, "This process took a lot out of you, my little guardian" He scooped her into his arms as he walked out of the pod rooms. He held her close to his chest as he went into her new living quarters. He laid her on the bed, took her boots off and covered her up. He then blew out the candles and the room became a eerie dark. He left, closing the door behind him.  
_'Your finally mine, my little Gaia. I finally caught you when I had failed during the Moon Kingdom. Your mother banished me with the help of your damn father but now since they are gone I have you'_ the shadow thought as he vanished into the darkness.

A figure watched the scene play out as he walked out of the shadows. He went to Serena's side and brushed a strand of silver hair away from her eyes.  
"Be strong, little moonbeam" the shadow whispered as he then vanished into the shadows once again.

Here's chapter 5. Before I forget I really want to thank Kekothewhale for pushing me into getting this chapter out. Sorry bout the wait. And to give you a heads up, I am closing the polls. I decided to do the pairing in another story I am doing… and hope you read sometime. It's called _'Hope Revised'_. before I update this again I plan to update that one first.Andplz read this. I will not be updating maybe for some time. My b/f, Charlie, Iwas just told tonight, had a kidney count low and very low potassium. He will likely be in the hosptial for some time._IWILL NOTUPDATE UNTILLMYB/F IS WELL._I'm sorry for this butwhen it comes between Charlie and this I will put this aside as long as I have to, until he is out of the hospital. In this case it can be aweek to a month, which Ihave noidea. Ican only pray that he gets well very soon.Like isaid before on updating i will not be doing it for some time.I apologize for the inconvenience. I ask all that read this story or any other story of mine to plz at least leave me a review so I know what I need to Improve or even add to the story. All reviews are welcome cause it give a idea. If any of the reader may have a question possibly or even a suggestion It's possible for me to be on the internet. It's alright to Instant message me anytime that u want and I'll try to answer them the best I can. So If u c me on the internet then drop me a line… I love meeting new people. Anyway I hope u r enjoying this. Sayain46 .


	7. Bloodshed and the Death of a Star

A Princess Farewell Revised

Bloodshed and the Death of a Star

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. However, I do own the six sacred Guardians. All names and characters you do not recognize also belong to me. I apologize for the mistakes in the last chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
Also-  
"Quotes denote Lunarian speech"  
- Denotes telepathic speech.  
-Indicate a scene change  
Serena tossed and turned in bed, body drenched in sweat. Her face contorted in distress as nightmares assailed her.

Serena stood frozen as images started to appear before her eyes. Covering her ears as she shut her eyes tight, trying to block out the images and the voices.  
"Iie! Make it stop!" Serena cried out as she forced back tears. Suddenly, four people appeared before her. One had emerald green eyes and brunette hair tied in a high ponytail. The third had short, dark blue hair and blue eyes. And the last had light blonde hair tied up with a red bow, and sky blue eyes. They stood together with someone that looked similar to her. They were talking about something but she couldn't make it out. The image faded and some flashes of different scenes started.  
"Hey Serena! I'll help you with this assignment if you want." the dark blue haired teenager stated, chuckling a bit. She held a book in her hands and stood by a wall. On the wall was some announcements of a dance coming up along with some sign up sheets for a play. The memory vanished before she said anything else.  
Another image appeared and it showed showing the raven-haired teenager in some sort of strange robe, sweeping the steps of a place Serena didn't recognize.  
"You are so stubborn Serena! Let us help or I'll never speak to you again," she snapped as she stopped sweeping. Before Serena could grasp what the image meant it faded into yet another one.  
"Yea! Let us help you put her away! Still too many boys we got to meet!" the brunette exclaimed, throwing a thumbs up to someone Serena couldn't see. As with the others, this image faded as well.  
Finally, the last image appeared. This one featured the blonde girl.  
"Let us help. We haven't known each other long enough for it to end like this yet!" she exclaimed, her light blonde hair blowing gently in the wind. The five girls from before replaced this image but she noted that the fifth girl's face was obscured by shadows.  
"_MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER_"  
"_MARS STAR POWER_"  
"_JUPITER STAR POWER_"  
"_VENUS STAR POWER_"  
"_COSMIC MOON POWER UNITE!_" yelled the woman covered in shadows as a huge energy sailed and hit a monster-like woman, engulfing her in the energy. Just like the other images, this one faded as well. Serena fell to her knees, tears falling from her eyes.  
"Make it stop... please? _NO MORE!_" Serena screamed. Suddenly, everything went black.

Serena awoke with a start. She held her forehead and her blank, ice blue eyes filled with confusion and worry. She calmed her breathing a bit and threw off the covers.  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" she wondered out loud as she grabbed some clothes to take a shower. Unknown to her, a shadow of a man had been watching her, worry and concern in his eyes.

Sam had refused to talk to the guardians as they pleaded for him to speak with them. He also had begun to triple his training, wanting to keep his mind off his worries for a bit. The Scouts and Darien had even offered to spar with him and occasionally, he took them up on the offers.  
Sam sat in the computer room, deep in thought. It's been three days and not a sign of activity from the enemy.  
_'Mama... Where are you? Are you alright?'_ Sam wondered as he had a far away look in his eyes, _'Please be ok'_ He soon fell asleep, sleepiness taking over him.

Serena had just finished getting dress after taking a shower. The images from her dream was still bothering her.  
_'Who r u four and what is it that I may be forgetting? Am I forgetting something important?'_ Serena wondered as she let out a small sigh. Some arms suddenly wrapped around her as she tensed a bit.  
"Easy Moonbeam. It's only me" came a man's voice as Serena untensed.  
"Sorry Diemien" apologized Serena as she leaned into him a bit.  
"Is something wrong?" asked a worried Diemien.  
"Nothing's wrong, D" Serena answered as Diemien gave her a skeptical look.  
"Are you positive?" he asked, concerned. Serena couldn't help but chuckle as she got out of his embrace and turned to face him.  
"You worry too much, D" Serena said with a smirk.  
"Because I only care for u, Moonbeam" answered Diemien.  
"You can be such a worried wart you know that?" Serena teased as he let out a small growl.  
"Oh really?" Diemien challenged as Serena just smirked.  
"Yes" Serena answered.  
"Prove it" Diemien stated as Serena just snorted.  
"I will" she stated as he smirked, seeing she took the bait.

In the shadows, Kaorinite watched with jealousy and rage inside of her. She clenched her hands into tight fists as she kept herself from growling.  
_'That worthless wretch doesn't deserve Diemien! If anyone deserves him it's me!'_ Kaorinite thought as her rage made her blood boil, _'I'll have to take her out of the picture or get Diemien to hate her.. but how?'_ She watched the two go at each other as Kaorinite had to stop herself from revealing herself. She moved back into the shadows more when a daemon came into the room.

Serena and Diemien stopped their brawl as the daemon entered the room.  
"Lady Serenity? Sir Diemien?" the Daemon asked.  
"Yes, what is it?" snapped Serena, hating to be interrupted by the stupid beast. The beast took a couple of steps back in fear.  
"Lord Calias wants a audience with the two of you now" he answered as the two nodded and he was dismissed. The Daemon rushed out of the room as fast as he could.  
"Let's go. We shouldn't keep the Master waiting" Diemien stated as Serena only nodded and followed Diemien out of the room.

When the two entered the throne room, they immediately went to one knee, hands over their hearts. Calias stood in front of them, back facing them. He had something in his hands that glowed a light white color.  
"You called for us, M'lord?" asked Serena.  
"Hai, I have you two" agreed Calias, staring down at Earth, "I have a mission for you two to do for me"  
"We are here to serve you, M'lord" Diemien answered.  
"I need you two to go down to Earth and start collecting _'Spirit'_ seeds that have strong power in them. With those, they will help me break my wife out of the seal that she was placed in by the 1st Gaia" Calias explained, turning around. The two nodded in agreement as he smiled with malicious.  
"As you wish, M'lord" the two said in unison as they vanished from the throne room.  
"Soon you will be free, my love" Calias whispered as his throne room was covered in darkness, "And that guardian will pay for her crimes"

Serena and Diemien reappeared on Earth. They stood upon the roof, watching as the people crowded sidewalks, looking into shops and stores. Diemien just snorted and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Stupid humans! All they do is pollute this planet without a care. They all deserve to be enslaved or destroyed" growled Diemien.  
"Calm down Diemien. If you let your power rise anymore then it will alert the pesky Scouts and guardians" Serena warned as he sighed and calmed down.  
"Hai" Diemien answered as Serena just smirked.  
"Let's go..." Serena stated, turning to leave. She started to jump from rooftop to rooftop, intent on finding some place to stay until they finish the mission.

Sam was awoken when Ben beeped.  
"Ben, what's up?" asked Sam as he turned towards the computer.  
_I just picked up a small increased negative energy but before I could lock onto it, it vanished!_ Ben stated.  
"Try to relocate it and lock on" Sam ordered as he stood up.  
_I'll try, Sam but it might take some time_ Ben said as Sam just nodded in agreement. He then walked out of the computer room and downstairs. He saw Kim and Lita was fixing lunch and smiled.  
"Can I help you sis?" asked Sam, startling her.  
"Sam, don't scare me like that!" reprimanded Kim. Sam could help but chuckle at this.  
"Not funny" Lita mumbled.  
"Gomen" apologized Sam, "But can I be of any help"  
"Sure" Kim stated, "We need the tables set" Sam nodded and grabbed some silverware and plates.  
"Kim-onee? Lita-san?" Sam started as they turned to him.  
"What's up, tiger?" asked Kim.  
"Ben had briefly detected a negative energy but before he could pinpoint it, it was gone" Sam answered.  
"Are you positive?" asked Lita, stopping what she was doing.  
"Hai" agreed Sam.  
"We have to keep more alert now. We have no idea of what they did with Serena.." Lita started but cut herself off when she saw Sam looking away. He gripped a glass tightly that it shattered under his grip. Blood leaked down his hand where the shards bit into his flesh. Kim hurried over to him with a washcloth, helping him over to the sink. The shards was taken out and Sam's hand bandaged up.  
"We'll get her back, Sam!" assured Lita, laying a hand on his shoulder.  
"We have no idea how she _IS_!" Sam stated with a growl.  
"Serenity-mama is strong and her will to survive is the strongest out there" Hotaru's voice rang out as they looked up and saw Hotaru and Trista standing by the door. Sam just nodded and excused himself. The four just watched sadly as he went back upstairs.

Serena walked down the road, dressed in black baggy pants. She also wore a violet colored Mossimo t-shirt. A gold chain hung loosely around her.  
_'Argh! I can't wait until I get off this stupid mud ball planet'_ Serena thought, her blank ice blue eyes showing anger, _'Anyways I have a job to do. Now to find a target that may have the 'Spirit' seed with the power M'lord needs'_ She spied around, looking for a possible target. A strange energy hit her and she turned to see a couple walking into the park. Following quickly, she watched as they went towards a lake.

Serena followed them and stopped, stepping in the shadows as she smirked. Closing her eyes, she focused on the energy and narrowed it to the lady. Snapping her eyes opened, she smirked.  
_'Perfect'_ Serena thought.  
"Find one?" asked Diemien as he came out of the shadow and beside her.  
"That women beside the male is giving off some energy that is possibly it" Serena answered as Diemien nodded. Diemien walked out of the brush and towards them.  
"Can one of you two help me?" Diemien asked, walking towards them. They turned, smiled and nodded.  
"What can we be of assistance, sir?" asked the lady.  
"I want to see your _'Spirit'_ seed!" Diemien stated, raising his hand and rushing towards the lady. He plunged his hand through her chest as the lady roared with pain. The man turned to go help his wife but was blocked.  
"_URANUS WORLD SHAKING_"  
"_NEPTUNE DEEP SUBMERGE!_" Serena growled and put a shield over Diemien, blocking the attacks. Uranus and Neptune jumped down, stopping dead in their tracks.  
"_It can't be!_" Uranus gasped. Serena stood there with a scowl as she turned towards Diemien.  
"Hurry up D!" Serena growled, "I want to leave now"  
"Alright" agreed Diemien as he pulled his hand out of the bloody chest. A bright _'Spirit'_ seed rested in his hands.  
"Is it the one?" Serena growled, getting agitated. Diemien looked at it and snorted with disgust.  
"It had little energy but not the ones we are looking for" Diemien answered.  
"A dud..." Serena started, "Just great. Diemien, destroy it and let's go!" She spotted a blast sailing towards her from the corner of her eyes and jumped, dodging it. Landing, she pulled out her sword.  
Four of the Scouts were at the mall near the park when they heard the roar of pain. Giving each other a look, they nodded. Rushing outside, they immediately headed to an alleyway.  
"_JUPITER CRYSTAL POWER MAKEUP_"  
"_MARS CRYSTAL POWER MAKEUP_"  
"_VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAKEUP_"  
"_MERCURY CRYSTAL POWER MAKEUP_!" With them transformed, the four made their way to the park. They stopped dead in their tracks when they saw who it was.  
"Serena!" they exclaimed in unison. Neptune sent a blast at her and she dodged it, grabbing her sword when she landed.  
"Let's go!" Venus ordered as the others nodded.

Getting pissed off at how long this was taking Serena sent the Scouts backwards as Diemien went to go destroy the seed. A roar of pain and Serena spun around, seeing a white tiger tackle Diemien to the ground. Diemien knocked it backwards and off of him.  
"Hurry up, D!" snapped Serena.  
"Damn tiger got the seed!" Diemien answered as Serena snarled with rage and turned to go to the tiger.  
"Mama?" asked Sam's voice as Serena spun around.  
"Who are you?" Serena growled.  
"It's me, your son, mama!" Sam stated as Serena stopped dead in her tracks. She studied him closely, some reconciliation sparking to life in her eyes. Sam came closer, hoping that she remembered.  
"Sam, get away from her!" yelled Mercury.  
"She is not herself!" added Venus as Sam ignored them.  
"Mama, please, come back to me! I miss you so much!" Sam pleaded, some tears in her eyes. Serena backed away a little, unsure. Three blasts slammed into Serena as she was sent away from Sam. Sam gasped, turning towards the Scouts.  
"Don't attack her!" he yelled as he got in the way of the Scouts. Serena watched from the ground, confused as hell.  
_'Who are you and why do you persist on protecting me?'_ Serena wondered, staying in her spot, startled.  
"Are you ok, Moonbeam?" Diemien's voice rang through her thoughts as she looked up and saw him with his hand out. She took it and he helped her stand.  
"Thanks" thanked Serena as he nodded. Diemien put her behind him when Endymion appeared in his armor.  
"Back off!" growled Endymion as he just narrowed his eyes.  
"Serenity, please, come back to us!" Endymion begged, ignoring Diemien.  
"Get the hell away from me!" snarled Serena as Diemien moved in closer to her, weapon ready, "Let's go!" Diemien nodded and the two left the battlefield.  
"_MAMA!_" Sam yelled, shocked as he fell to his knees. Tears sprang to his eyes as he clenched his hands into tight fists.  
"We'll get her back, tiger" started Endymion as Sam just nodded numbly.  
_'Mama, please, come back to us!'_ Sam thought as he stood up.  
"The man is healed..." Saturn said, walking up to the group. Mars was about to say something when the sirens started to blare in the background.  
"Split!" ordered Venus as the group scrambled in different directions.

The two reappeared in the apartment as Serena punched the wall, growling.  
"Damn them" she snarled, frustrated.  
"Take it easy, Serena. We have other chances to beat them and find the _'Spirit'_ seeds" Diemien stated as Serena just remained quiet, "Or is it that boy thats frustrating you?" Serena looked up, startled.  
"I don't know what your talking about" Serena stated.  
"Your lying, Moonbeam" Diemien growled, "What's up?" Serena let out a small sigh as leaned against the wall.  
"When that boy called me mama... a strange feeling of protectiveness and love rose inside of me" Serena started as Diemien listened closely.  
"Strange" Diemien started, "We'll have to be careful around him for now on"  
"Agreed" Serena said, nodding, "Listen, I'm going to head to bed alright, D? Night..." With a small yawn, Serena started towards her room.  
"Night Moonbeam" Diemien called out when she had vanished into her room, shutting the door. He sat in his chair, his hand on his chin, deep in thought.  
_'Is her son really helping her fight against the darkness that Calias has put into her body? Maybe, just maybe he is the key to keeping her out of the death grasp of the Overlord'_ Diemien thought with a little hope, _'Calias is up to something and I do not like it one bit'_ Finally he went into his bedroom and soon was asleep.

Sam stood a little far off, listening to the Scouts discuss about Serena. Finally when he heard them talk about having to take his mother out, he snapped.  
"She's not a traitor" Sam growled, catching their attention.  
"How are you positive about this, Sam?" asked Mina.  
"Because I saw recognition inside my mothers eyes before you attacked her" Sam snapped, aggregated.  
"Then what do you suggest we do, Sam?" asked Trista.  
"When they attack again, allow me to try to talk to mama" Sam answered.  
"Are you sure that is wise, Sam?" asked a worried Amy.  
"I'm sure, Amy-san" Sam assured.  
"Alright but if she starts to attack u then we will intervene" Amara stated as Sam just nodded in agreement.

Serena stood upon the rooftops, looking into the distance. She shook her head, the image of Sam coming to her mind.  
_'Who r u? Why can't I get you out of my head?'_ Serena wondered as she let out a small sigh.  
"Awe, is the wretch down?" mocked Kaorinite's voice.  
"Bug off witch. I am in no mood to mess with you!" growled Serena.  
"Seems you make time for Diemien" Kaorinite commented as Serena spun around.  
"And are you still jealous that he loves me and not a witch like you?" Serena taunted as Kaorinite snarled. She produced her sword and lunged at Serena. Sidestepping her, Serena swiftly kneed her, making her drop to the ground, hands upon her stomach. The sword had been dropped beside her.  
"Back off Kaorinite. This is your last warning. Diemien doesn't want you or he would have come to you" Serena stated, turning to leave.  
"You... will pay... _'wheeze'_... for this!" Kaorinite growled.  
"Your weak" came the only reply as Kaorinite narrowed her eyes.  
Serenity Diemien's voice out from her thoughts as she closed her eyes.  
_What's up, D?_ asked Serena.  
_Found a 'Spirit' seed _Diemien answered.  
_Where at and where are you?_ Serena questioned.  
_Downtown Diemien_ answered as Serena smirked.  
_Be right there, D. Hold on_ Serena stated and ordered as Diemien mentally nodded. Serena opened her eyes and turned to take off.  
"Stay away from us witch or you will be in a lot more serious pain" Serena warned as she hurried off towards Downtown. Kaorinite stood up, growling.  
"You won't get away from me that easily, wretch" she snarled as she went to follow Serena, 'This plan should work perfectly'

Serena arrived just as Diemien took the _'Spirit'_ seed from the victim. She went to his side and waited until he could inspect it to see if it was the real thing or not. When he pulled his bloodied hand out of the victim's chest, he smirked. The 'Spirit' seed started to pulse brightly in his bloodied hand.  
"So this is the kind of seed we seek" commented Serena as he just nodded. Four blasts sailed and slammed into the two, sending them backwards.  
"Great! They're here!" Serena remarked with a sarcastic remark.  
"We got what we need" Diemien started as they stood up. The Scouts surrounded them, blasts and weapons ready to use. A blast sailed towards Diemien as Serena jumped into front of him, taking it for him. It sailed through her should and sent her backwards, slamming into a tree. Grunting as she fell slump to the ground.  
"_SERENITY!_" Diemien exclaimed as he turned to go to her side but the Scouts prevent him to, "Out of my way now"  
Serena let out a small groan and placed her hand onto her shoulder. Grumbling a bit she stood up.  
"Mama?" Sam's voice started, stopping her dead in her tracks.  
"Who are you?" Serena asked confused.  
"I'm your adopted son!" Sam started as Serena studied him a bit.  
"_Adopted son?_" she repeated, "_I have no adopted son_"  
"Hai, you do mama!" Sam stated as Blaze came up to his side. Serena shot her head down towards the big beast and watched him closely.  
"Why isn't he attacking me?" Serena asked confused.  
"Because you are his master and companion" Sam answered as Serena froze. A image slammed into Serena as she groaned in pain and fell to her knees.  
"Mama?" Sam asked frightened as he rushed to her side, kneeling. Serena just pushed him away as a little bit of sweat appeared, dripping off her chin.  
"_Make... it... stop!_" Serena heaved as Sam slowly went towards her, kneeling.  
"Make what stop, mama?" he asked, worried. Serena caught something in the corner of her eyes and grabbed Sam, jumping up just as a blast slammed into the spot they were in. Everyone stopped and looked towards the source of the blast to see Kaorinite.  
"You aren't suppose to be here, Kaorinite!" growled Diemien.  
"I'm just here to rid us of a traitor" Kaorinite stated as she turned towards Serena. "Don't you even dare, Kaorinite!" Diemien warned, withdrawing his weapon. She ignored him and charged straight at her. Serena was readied and parried with her. Kaorinite blocked the others from coming to help as she locked into a sword fight with Serena. Serena felt the protectiveness once again appear as she kept herself between Sam and Kaorinite. Kaorinite smirked as she saw a opening for Sam. She took this chance and lunged at him. Serena gasped, got up and hurried towards him. Sam closed his eyes, preparing for the blade to hit but it never did as a weight landed on him. He opened his eyes to c that Serena had taken the deadly hit for him. Her sword laid embedded in Serena's torso as Sam gasped in shock. Kaorinite pulled the bloody sword from Serena's torso as she collapsed.  
"_MAMA!_" Sam hollered as he caught her when she had fallen. Gently laying her upon the ground, tears leaking from the corner of his eyes. He ripped a large piece of his shirt off and folded it, putting it on the wound. Sam put some pressure on it in hopes of slowing the massive bleeding. They could hear the Scouts screaming out to them, banging their fists upon the shield.  
"Why?" Serena's voice asked.  
"Because you are my mother and I will do anything to make sure u live even if it means my own death!" Sam explained as Serena gasped with shock. Blaze started to growl, getting in front of the two as Kaorinite started towards them.  
"Guess then that means you want to join your mother in hell!" Kaorinite stated as Blaze lunged, sinking his teeth into her arm and ripping the flesh. Kaorinite snarled and slapped him backwards, sending a blast into him, knocking him out. Serena weakly got up and pushed Sam behind her, putting her body in front of him as a wall. She had one eye closed, one hand on her torso, blood staining it red/silver color.  
"Fight to the very last eh, brat?" mocked Kaorinite, "Fine, have it your way!" She raised her sword to where Serena's heart would be and charged towards her. Serena closed her eyes, hearing the pleas of both Diemien and the Scouts. Preparing for the tip of the sword to pierce her heart and kill her. When it didn't come she opened her eyes to see Endymion there. Immediately she froze in her spot as she saw Kaorinite's sword protruding from the spot where the heart would be.  
"_DARIEN_"  
"_ENDYMION!_" exclaimed two sets of voices as Serena backed away, confusement into her eyes. She saw Kaorinite pull out a seed from his chest and smirked. She then crushed it within her hands as Endymion's eyes went blank then closed completely. He fell to the ground, dead. Serena stared at this, her blank eyes starting to gain a little bit of pupil back. Then something snapped inside of her as a sharp wind picked up around her, kicking up debris. Kaorinite gasped and started to back away, fear inside of her eyes. Serena turned her eyes upon her, a rage look in them. Grabbing her rapier, it started to respond to her anger.  
"You had no right, witch!" snarled Serena as she started towards her. Kaorinite just backed away, hoping to keep her distance from her. Snarling, Serena charged towards Kaorinite and lunged, giving her the same wound as she had to Endymion. Pulling her sword out she jumped up and energy started to surround her.  
"_DARK JUDGMENT!_" Serena screamed as a black/silver blast sailed down and slammed right into Kaorinite. Serena landed, immediately falling to the ground. The barrier faded and Diemien ran to her side immediately. He checked for a pulse and found one.  
"_It... has... started..._" Serena heaved as everyone looked over towards her as she fell unconiscous.

_Well there is the end of Chapter 7. Hey everyone, sorry about the really long wait. I had this half-done and just left it like this. I know this is a cliff hanger but it will be explained in the next chapter. Anyways I wanted to thank some people who had bugged me to get this chapter out. Kekothewhale, and Umineptune, Arigatou you two for doing that. Anyways I need to correct some things from the earlier chapters. Kim and Matt are not Serena's Aunt and Uncle. They are in fact her sister and her husband. I need to thank all of you that pointed that out to me. Sorry bout that mix up on those chapters. I planned to fix them a.s.a.p. Anyways I always enjoy reviews from readers and if anyone has any suggestions then feel free to email me, instant message me or even tell me in the review. I would also like to see if I can get at least 5 to 15 reviews before I set up my next chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Ja-ne!  
Sayain46_


	8. Rescue

**A Princess Farewell Revised**

**Revised**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. However, I do own the six sacred Guardians. All names and characters you do not recognize also belong to me. I apologize for the mistakes in the last chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Also-

"Quotes denote Lunarian speech"

- Denotes telepathic speech.

-Indicate a scene change

**Recap of end of last chapter**

**"Fight to the very last eh, brat?" mocked Kaorinite, "Fine, have it your way!" She raised her sword to where Serena's heart would be and charged towards her. Serena closed her eyes, hearing the pleas of both Diemien and the Scouts. Preparing for the tip of the sword to pierce her heart and kill her. When it didn't come she opened her eyes to see Endymion there. Immediately she froze in her spot as she saw Kaorinite's sword protruding from the spot where the heart would be.**

**"_DARIEN_"**

**"_ENDYMION!_" exclaimed two sets of voices as Serena backed away, confusement into her eyes. She saw Kaorinite pull out a seed from his chest and smirked. She then crushed it within her hands as Endymion's eyes went blank then closed completely. He fell to the ground, dead. Serena stared at this, her blank eyes starting to gain a little bit of pupil back. Then something snapped inside of her as a sharp wind picked up around her, kicking up debris. Kaorinite gasped and started to back away, fear inside of her eyes. Serena turned her eyes upon her, a rage look in them. Grabbing her rapier, it started to respond to her anger.**

**"You had no right, witch!" snarled Serena as she started towards her. Kaorinite just backed away, hoping to keep her distance from her. Snarling, Serena charged towards Kaorinite and lunged, giving her the same wound as she had to Endymion. Pulling her sword out she jumped up and energy started to surround her.**

**"_DARK JUDGMENT!_" Serena screamed as a black/silver blast sailed down and slammed right into Kaorinite. Serena landed, immediately falling to the ground. The barrier faded and Diemien ran to her side immediately. He checked for a pulse and found one.**

**"_It... has... started..._" Serena heaved as everyone looked over towards her as she fell unconscious.**

Chapter 8: Rescue

Diemien held the unconscious Serena in his arms. Her silver/red blood stained his clothes as his eyes held worry.

_'Serenity has way more power than this. What happen?'_ Diemien questioned, worry filling him, _'And what does she mean by 'It has started? What does that mean? Serenity, what are you holding out on me? I don't like this at all… something is wrong'_ He held Serena closer and moved to teleport away from the field.

"**_MATTE?_"** called out Mars, anger in her voice.

"Why should I?" growled Diemien.

"We will not let Serenity slip through our hands again!" growled Jupiter. He gave them a glare and tried to teleport again when he was tackled by her.

"Oh no you don't!"

"Jupiter what are you doing?" The other scouts yelled.

"You're going get hurt!"

"I don't care! either he gives us back Serena or I'll force him too!" When Diemien tried to get up she forced him down, and carefully rolled Serena out from under them. Mars ran over and picked her up, making sure not to jolt the girl's injuries anymore than they already were.

"Give her back!" Diemien shouted.

"Oh be quiet!" Jupiter snapped, "You can't do anything for her at the moment, now relax and I may just let you up!" Diemien let out a small growl and tried to get free of Jupiter's grasp,

"Go on! Get Serenity out of here!" Jupiter urged as Mars nodded. She turned and scrammed out of the park. Some of the Scouts followed as the rest stayed, in case Jupiter needed help. Jupiter's grip slipped a bit as Diemien raised his hand and sent a small blast into Jupiter's stomach, sending her off of him and skidding across the ground. Diemien got up and scowled at the Scouts.

"Serenity will come back to us, weather you like it or not" Diemien warned as he ducked under a couple of the Scout's blasts, "You win for now… but I will be back for Serenity" Before the remaining Scouts could send another set of blasts at him, Diemien teleported from the area.

"Common, let's go" urged Venus as the remaining Scouts took off.

---------------------------------------

Mars made it back to the mansion as she was met at the front door by Kim and Matt. They immediately let her in and Mars rushed her carefully upstairs to Serena's room.

When she was tucked in, Mars turned and saw Jupiter, pale, but otherwise ok.

"Are you ok?" she asked walking beside her.

"Yeah I'm fine just need some rest is all...you have any Advil?"

"I think Kim has some in the medicine cabinet down-stairs" When Jupiter was gone; she sighed and sat down beside Serena's still form. Before she knew it she had fallen asleep.

"Finally she's asleep! And my legs were starting to cramp too" Diemien sighed in relief and dropped from the roof into the room, quietly so he did not disturb the Fire Senshi. He started to make his way to Serena when he heard a noise behind him.

'Well so you followed us hmm?" He whirled around drawing his sword and saw Pluto standing there smiling.

"Its ok you can sheath your weapon. I'm not going to attack you" Diemien sheathed his sword, keeping his eyes on Pluto.

"What do you want?" growled Diemien, still very warily of her.

"You love Serenity-hime do you not?" Pluto asked, startling Diemien a bit.

"Hai, I do, with all my heart" started Diemien.

"And that is also why you are very protective of her ne?" Pluto asked.

"Hai" Diemien whispered, looking over at the sleeping Serenity, "Though you know why I am here, Pluto…" His emotions went behind his mask.

"Hai, I do and I cannot allow you to take Serenity back with you" Pluto stated, her grip on her staff tighten.

"You will not stop me from taking her Pluto" Diemien stated.

"Then you will have to go through us, Diemien" came Uranus's voice as she, Neptune and Saturn stepped out of the shadows. Diemien immediately grasp his sword, eyes narrowing.

"I won't leave without Serenity" Diemien growled, drawing his sword and raising it in front of him.

_Diemien, come back IMMEDIATELY!_ came the rough order of Calias. Diemien sneered as he started to back away.

"I **_will_** be back for Serenity" snarled Diemien as he flickered out. They relaxed, knowing now that Serenity was safe at the moment.

"He will be back you know" commented Uranus as she held her Space Sword beside her.

"Unfortunately, hai" Pluto agreed.

"Then we'll have to set up more guards around Serenity-mama" Saturn stated as they all nodded.

"And make sure that Diemien wont get another chance to grab Serenity-hime" Neptune stated, staring out the window into the distance.

"Agreed" Pluto stated, nodding.

----------------------------------

Sam awoke with fright very early that morning. He climbed out of his bed and headed to Serenity's room. He saw Jupiter there and smiled faintly. Quietly as he could he walked up to the bed and crawled to Serenity's side. Serenity unconsciously wrapped her arm around Sam and brought him closer. Sam smiled; enjoying the comfort and warmth his sister gave to him and soon fell right back asleep. Jupiter had awoken when she heard a very faint noise. She watched as Sam crawled up beside Serenity and her arm wrapping around him. Soon he fell back to sleep.

_'Even though Serenity is the enemy, it seems she still very protective of Sam'_ Jupiter thought as she watched them a while and soon fell back asleep.

-------------------------------

When Serena opened her eyes, she shot up remembering the previous night, only to double over, as a white hot pain stabbed at her wounds.

"Don't move, you will just make your injuries worse" Her head snapped up and she saw Uranus standing in the doorway.

"Its you" she sighed.

"Yeah it's me, and you have better listen to me, or those wounds are going to open even more and we don't want that now do we?" Serena growled and made to stand when she was overcome by a wave of dizziness and fell on the floor.

"Wh-whats going on?" Uranus shook her head and went to help her back up onto the bed.

"I was about to tell you, you've lost way too much blood last night and your body is healing. When she was back in her bed Uranus turned to walk away but stopped and caught a dagger being thrown at her.

"Well, well! You have hidden weapons!" she laughed, "You're sneakier than we thought Kitten!" Serena glowered at her as she left the room.

_'I've got to get out of here, but I'm too weak at the moment. Grrrrr, If only Diemien were here, he'd help me figure this out.'_ she sighed and leaned back against the pillows, _'Hmm? Since when did the pillows get so soft?'_ she yawned, and fell asleep, snuggling deep in the comforter.

The Scouts were talking at the table when Uranus came down the stairs with a smile.

"So how is she?" Mercury asked.

"Oh she's fine! Wanted to kill me though" she replied showing them a small, razor-sharp dagger. "Wow, so she had a hidden weapon on here?"

"No, not _'hidden weapon'_ more like _'hidden weapons'_" They stared in shock as Uranus dropped 9 different knives and daggers on the table.

"Wait" Venus said slowly, "How did she hide them? I mean, there's no way she could have hidden them from us, when we carried her!"

"And that's another thing. I found them all along her legs and arms." When they gave her a blank stare she sighed and said "They were enchanted guys"

"Oh that explains it"

"Well I better get dinner on!" said Kim, "She must be hungry by the time she wakes up right?" Everyone nodded in agreement.

--------------------------

Diemien paced his room, anger inside of him.

_'What makes them think I would allow them to keep Serenity there? They caused her enough harm as it is'_ Diemien thought.

"Sir Diemien?" asked a voice, snapping him out of his thinking.

"Hai, what is it?" snapped Diemien as the person coward back a bit from his anger.

"Master Calias requests to see you right away" the person stated as Diemien just nodded curtly.

"You're dismissed" he stated as the person bowed and hurried out of the room in a rush, _'Calias is probably going to punish me for losing his prize. But maybe Serenity being taken back was a good thing?'_ Diemien just shrugged the idea off and exited out of his room and towards the throne room that housed his master.

"You summoned me, M'lord?" Diemien asked as he entered the throne room, going to one knee when he reached the front of the throne.

"Hai, I did Diemien" started Calias, "Where is Serenity" Diemien flinched as he knew he was going to be punished.

"I lost her to the Scouts, M'lord" Diemien answered as he felt the anger rising inside. The next thing he knew, he was sailing backwards and slamming into the wall. Diemien slumped to the ground as his armor had burnt spots on them.

"Just be glad that I was merciful, Diemien. Now, I want you to get Serenity back!" Calias ordered as Diemien rose to his feet and bowed.

"As you wish, M'lord" Diemien answered as he walked out of the throne room quickly.

Diemien walked into his room to gather some things.

_'When I am free of that demon's control. I won't be afraid to kill him on the spot'_ snarled Diemien in thought as he walked over to a closet. Opening the doors revealed it was filled with all sorts of weapons. He traded his sword for another one and smirked. He strapped it around his waist and then clipped a cloak onto his back. He grabbed a couple of daggers and stuck them in his boots. Closing the closet, he locked it to make sure no one stole his weapons. He then walked out of the room and down the hall when he stopped.

"You have to get Serenity back, Calias" snarled a women's voice.

"I know, Mistress but it's going to be hard now since the Scouts will probably watch her like a hawk" Calias stated as Diemien moved up against the wall more to listen in.

"Serenity must be the sacrifice to break the seal" stated the Mistress, "You have to get Serenity back any possible way you can… I don't care how you do it!"

"Hai, I understand. Diemien is in charge of doing it, Mistress" Calias stated.

"Then hope he gets her back" growled Mistress, "Meanwhile I need you to make the preparations for the sacrifice…"

"Hai" agreed Calias as he stood back up. Diemien hurried as quietly as he could away from Calias and the mysterious women's voice.

_'Serenity is the one they will use for the sacrifice?'_ Diemien thought with confusion, _'But the sacrifice has to be one of Chosen one… and Serenity has none of the signs to prove she is it'_ Diemien then slowed down, confusion on his face, _'I must do though as I am told… for now that is. Forgive me Serenity'_ In a flurry of silver petals, Diemien had vanished from the wall.

------------------------

Serenity awoke with start as sweat soaked her body. Her blank dark blue eyes held fear and worry. Her breathing was very ragged as she clenched the sheets very tightly.

_'Kami! Why! Why must these nightmares haunt me at night?'_ Serenity wondered as she winced in pain, her wounds hurting her, _'Damn that blasted Kaorinite! I was too careless?'_ Suddenly some arms wrapped around her waist as Serenity stiffened up. Looking down she saw Sam there, his face burying deep within her shirt.

_'And why do I feel so attached and protective of you, lil one?'_ Serenity wondered as gently pushed him off of her. Sam looked up at her confused as Serenity looked away.

"Rena-mama…" he asked as Serenity noticed fright in his voice.

"Why? Why is it I feel familiar around you?" Serenity wondered as Sam tilted his head curiously.

"Because you are both of our sisters" came Kim's voice as Serenity shot her head up and let out a low growl. Serenity could see a couple of the Scouts standing guard out by the door.

_'No way can I escape that way…'_ Serenity thought, as she tried to scope out any way she could find to escape.

"I thought you might be hungry" She gently sat the food down on the table beside Serenity.

"I'm not" came the gruff answer as she winced a bit, pain shooting out of her wounds. Kim reached down to take care of her wounds as Serenity knocked her away.

"Stay away from me!" snarled Serenity as she tried to rise from the bed, "Get out…. **_GET OUT NOW!_**" Kim took this cue and exited out of the room. She stopped at the door and turned to Sam.

"I'm staying in here, Kim" Sam stated. Kim sighed and nodded, closing the door after her and leaving only her and Sam.

Kim sighed as she walked out of the room.

"No luck?" stated Amy as Kim looked up and shook her head.

"She doesn't trust me it seems..." Kim stated.

"This is going to be harder than it looks" groaned Mars as Kim silently nodded.

------------------------

Serena fell asleep once again, knowing she won't do any good with her wounds. Sam watched her sleep, curiosity in her eyes.

'_Onegai, come back to us Rena-mama'_ Sam begged as he sat upon the bed, watching him. A nudge was felt and Sam looked down to c Blaze.

"Hey boy..." Sam greeted as Blaze jumped up onto the bed, curling up around him. Sam stroked his fur as he was lost deep in thought.

'I wonder if she will understand that we are not the enemies.' he sighed,' Well maybe a good nights sleep will help her figure it out.' He made to get off the bed but a strong arm kept him in place.

"Hey let me go!"He cried struggling against it but it didn't let go, "Serena!" He turned to glare at a slightly sleepy but smiling Serena.

"Sorry brat you're staying with me." He tried to wriggle his way out but she held him all the tighter and went back to sleep. He sighed and gave up.

'_Well at least she stayed some what the same'_ he though and snuggled into the blanket.

----------------------------------

Unbeknownst to Sam, a shadow was outside on the roof waiting impatiently for everyone to go to bed. Diemien growled. He has been waiting for 4 hours and still almost everybody was awake! When he heard the neighbors dog start howling at him he pitched a rock and hit it upside the head. He listened and smirked slightly when he heard a following yelp.

"Maybe that dog will shut up now" he grumbled.

----------------------------------

Down in the kitchen Neptune heard the yelp.

"Um Pluto? Remember that dog that lives next door?" Pluto looked up in surprise.

"You mean the one who's always barking?"

"Yeah, he stopped…." They met each others eyes for a second, and dashed upstairs to Serena's room. They opened the door and saw Diemien smiling while standing near her bed. He turned to greet them, but was met with a punch to the face.

"Ow! What was that for?" He cried, rubbing his face.

"Ah nothing, but you were getting on my nerves" Mercury replied, flexing her arm. The other Scouts gaped at her. She had never shown that much backbone to an enemy before.

They were so shocked that they didn't notice when Diemien got up and ran for the window with Serena in his arms, until Blaze ran by and latched onto his arm.

"Get this stupid tiger off of me!" After a few moments of stunned silence, Mars yelled

"Well? What are we waiting for! Let's get them!" When he saw them coming at him, he shifted Serena, and jumped out the open window, and hit the ground running.

Several thuds behind him indicated that they were still following him, and they weren't going to give up that easily. Pulling a small vial from his coat, he stopped and calmly tuned to face them. "Alright Diemien, Don't move! Unless you want be barbequed!" Mars said readying her attack. "You will risk hurting your princess?" he chuckled, "Alright then, before you talk about barbequing me, lets see if you can even touch me first!" He put Serena gently on the ground, threw off his coat and fell into a stance that had frightened so many before, but making sure they don't see the concoction in his hand.

"Heh come on girls lets show him what were made of!" Jupiter smirked.

They stood at a standstill, waiting for the other side to move first, until Venus disappeared. "What?" he looked sharply behind him only to see Venus with her Love me Chain, just disappearing, 'Great she's moving so fast I can't keep up, while the other girl scouts are trying to sneak up on me!' Just before the chain hit he flicked open the vial and drank it in one go.

"Wha-" Venus started but was hit hard, slamming her on the ground. When the Scouts got a good look Diemien, they gasped. Diemien had a faint blue aura around him.

"Come on! You're not going to let that scare you are you?" Mars exclaimed. They stiffened their resolve and attacked him again.

" Mars Flame-"

"Pluto Deadly-" He glanced up, pulled his sword from its place, and closed his eyes.

"What's he doing?" Uranus asked.

"Hold on just a minute" Mercury activated her visor.

"Hmmmm…Oh no! Tell them to call the attacks off!" She cried. But it was too late; the attacks were already powered and launched.

"_SNIPER_!"

"_SCREAM_!" Diemien opened his eyes and his sword started glowing the same blue he was. He raised it high and shouted

"_Aura Blade!_" At once the entire battlefield was bathed in a white light. They saw their attacks seemingly bounce off an invisible barrier and twist around the blade. They saw he hesitated a bit before lifting the now pulsating blade above his head.

"Goodbye Scouts! _Diamond Dragon Strike!_" He slammed it on the ground and the last thing they saw before they blacked out from exhaustion, was someone in front of them with their arms spread.

**Hey everyone, I'm back and with the new chapter for this. Things have been hell lately and I apologize for not getting this chapter out any sooner than now. I also want to thank Dragontamersilver for helping me with getting this story out. Domo-Arigatou! I am also redoing some of the chapters that need some revamp on this story. I replaced some of them already. Also I am letting everyone know that I am putting all other stories on hold to work only on this one. I will finish this one up before I'll work on the others. I will also work on the next chapter as well so I can get it out sooner and not have the readers wait like they have been. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I ask all of you, onegai, and review and let me know how I am doing. I welcome any suggestions and comments. If you ever want to email me, email me at Like I said I welcome comments, criticism and requests. I was also wondering if you all would want a squeal to this story. Just say yes or no when you leave a review. Or you can send me a private message as well. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter and again, PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**

**Sayain46**


	9. Beginning of the End

**A Princess Farewell Revised**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Sailor Moon characters. However, I do own the six sacred Guardians. All names and characters you do not recognize also belong to me. I apologize for the mistakes in the last chapter. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Also-

"Quotes denote Lunarian speech"

- Denotes telepathic speech.

-Indicate a scene change

**Recap of end of last chapter**

**"Heh come on girls lets show him what were made of!" Jupiter smirked.**

**They stood at a standstill, waiting for the other side to move first, until Venus disappeared. "What?" he looked sharply behind him only to see Venus with her Love me Chain, just disappearing, 'Great she's moving so fast I can't keep up, while the other girl scouts are trying to sneak up on me!' Just before the chain hit he flicked open the vial and drank it in one go.**

"**Wha-" Venus started but was hit hard, slamming her on the ground. When the Scouts got a good look Diemien, they gasped. Diemien had a faint blue aura around him.**

"**Come on! You're not going to let that scare you are you?" Mars exclaimed. They stiffened their resolve and attacked him again.**

" **Mars Flame-"**

"**Pluto Deadly-" He glanced up, pulled his sword from its place, and closed his eyes.**

"**What's he doing?" Uranus asked.**

"**Hold on just a minute" Mercury activated her visor.**

"**Hmmmm…Oh no! Tell them to call the attacks off!" She cried. But it was too late; the attacks were already powered and launched.**

"_**SNIPER**_**!"**

"_**SCREAM**_**!" Diemien opened his eyes and his sword started glowing the same blue he was. He raised it high and shouted**

"_**Aura Blade!**_**" At once the entire battlefield was bathed in a white light. They saw their attacks seemingly bounce off an invisible barrier and twist around the blade. They saw he hesitated a bit before lifting the now pulsating blade above his head.**

"**Goodbye Scouts! **_**Diamond Dragon Strike!**_**" He slammed it on the ground and the last thing they saw before they blacked out from exhaustion, was someone in front of them with their arms spread.**

**Chapter 9: Beginning of the End?**

_"Serenity," _pleaded a voice in her head. The vioce was distant yet some how firmilar. At the last second Serenity jumped infront of the attack. Serenity fell to the ground as the attack finished. Now on the brink of death, Serenity looks over. On her one side she sees the people she hated, and to the other demian, who was running over to her. Before he could reach her, a blast sent demain back. "Who the hell are you," growled Diemien. "I'll be taking Serenity with me," said the the women. "Like hell," said Diemien as she charged at the women. With a swift blow to the stomach, followed by one to the face, Diemien feel to the ground, out cold just like the scouts."Now now, my little key, you shall not be going any wear," said the women as she grabbed Serenity and disappered into the night.

"**SERENITY!?**"  
"**SERENA!?**"  
"**RENITY!?**" yelled the group as they stared in shock. Deimien fell to his knees, slamming his fist upon the ground. Tears leaked from the corner of his eyes as he kept mumbling something that the Scouts couldnt hear. He was suddenly lifted up by his shirt only to face with a pissed off Uranus.  
"Who the hell was that and why did she take our princess!?" Uranus snarled as her emerald eyes flashed dangerously. Her hand held onto her sword tightly, in a threatening manner.  
"Diemien, please. Who was that lady that took my sister?" Sam asked, pleading. Diemien looked away as some more tears fell. He was suddenly slammed into the tree as the grip tightened. Neptune came up and laid a hand upon her partners shoulder and calmed Uranus down a bit.  
"Please Diemien. Who was that lady?" asked Neptune.  
"That was my lord's mistress..." Diemien stated.  
"Mistress?" asked Pluto.  
"Hai. She was long ago locked up in a void and the only way to free her is the sacerfice of one known as the Choosen One" Diemien stated.  
"But then why..." started Mars as her eyes widened.  
"Serenity must be the one-" started Jupiter.  
"When is this sacerfice suppose to happen?" asked Venus.  
"On the next full moon" Dienmien answered as everyone's eyes widened.  
"Oh shit!" came the response at the same time.

Demain reappeared in front of his lord, not even looking up at him.

"My lord Serenity was captured be for I could get to her." Demain waited to recieve his punshiment. After a few minutes, and still nothing, he looked up to see that his lord had been butchered like a peice of meat.

"He was quick to go you know. The ever trusting fool. I just need him to find my key, and now that he has, I have no use for him or you," said the women. Demain gazed at her in fear. He quickly readied a battle stance, before he charged in at her. They exchanged blows, and it was some time later that the women dissapeared, seemingly unharmed.

"_**SERENITY!?**_" Diemien roared as he fell to his kness, wounds every where on him from the fight. He stood up, whispered something and vanished from the throne room.

The Scouts shot up out of their places as a battle worn Diemien came stumbling into the room. They each grabbed their weapons but hesitated when he collasped to one knee.  
"_Please... help me..._" Diemien heaved as some tears fell, shocking them.  
"Why should we? Isnt it because of you that our princess got caught?" snarled Mars as fire burst to life in her hands. Saturn went to his side and kneeled, staring into his eyes.  
"You truely love her dont you?" asked Saturn as he just stared back into her violet eyes.  
"Diemien, where is our sister?" Kim asked.  
"She took her..." Diemien stated as he was helped to the couch.  
"Who? Who took her Diemien?" asked Matt.  
"The Mistress... the one who needs the Choosen One to break the seal" stated Diemien.  
"Your not making any sense" stated Venus as Kim started to look over his wounds.  
"Its something to do with the prophecy" Diemien stated.  
"Prophecy?" asked Mars, calming down a bit as the other three Outers just watched him closely in case he makes a wrong move.  
"It saids the one that is the Chosen One with immense power will be able to become the sacerfice to free the Mistress" Diemien said.  
"Do you have any idesa where this 'sacerfice is suppose to take place?" asked Uranus, impatient. Diemien just remained quiet. His wounds really bothering him. He knew that the wounds would soon take him over. That fight with the lady did some heavy damage and it seemed the Scouts or Serenity's family hadnt noticed. But he be damned if he didn't help before his life ended.

"It...will..." managed Demain as he coughed up blood, 'Damn, I miscalculted… these wounds r worse than I thought…' A lone tear fell, 'Forgive me Renity….'

"Lets help him guys," said Mercury as she moved to help him.

"It...will...happen.." said Demain as he began to shut his eyes.

"It will happen were?" asked Neptune.

"were...began" said Demain bearly above a whisper. He then closed his eyes for the final time.

"Were will it happen," screamed Uranus as she shook him.

"His final words were, It will happen were it all began," said Mercury.

"Were it all began?" said Mars questioningly.

"What use is that? It could be any were," said Jupiter who was growing frustraited.

"Ah Serenity. You mustent die yet. In order for me to bring you here it nearly killed me. But with your blood, I shall be able to return at full force. Soon I will walk amoung them again," said the Women. Serenity, who was still uncouincess, lay in a dilapidated room. The wounds she had recieved from Diemien's attack were slowly being healed by the mysterious women. "Your mother tried to stop me you know? How would you like to see here again?" asked the women.

"Where it all began?" stated a frustrated Mars, "Just what the hell does that mean!?"  
"Any idea, Pluto?" asked Uranus.  
"No and thats what is bothering me" Pluto stated.  
"When is the next full moon?" asked Jupiter suddenly.  
"At the end of this week, why?" asked Matt.  
"He said the sacerfice has to be done on the full moon ne?" asked Mercury as everyone nodded, "So we have until end of this week to figure-" She was cut off when a light filled the room as everyone got into a stance.  
"Scouts..." came a voice, "It is time to remember..." With that everyone was covered in a very bright light as they all blacked out.

"I was only able to seal here away, Luna," said Queen Serenity as she lay in her bed.

"Seal, what are you talking about, my Queen?" asked Luna.

"Luna you need to gaurd her, she is the key. I will only be able to watch out for her a while longer. I wasn't strong enough to destroy her, and because of that it won't be much longer." said Queen Serenity as she glaced at her infent daughter.

"Queen Serenity, who do I need to gaurd, who did you seal away?" asked Luna.

"Protect Serenity from Selenity. It will be difficult, but you can do it. Never let Serenity feel pain, for that will slowly chip away at Selenities seal. Should the first seal break, Selenity will have sort of a half life. Anything she does will take an exsesive amount of energy, weaking Serenity. She will exist within the darkest corner of her mind, but if Serenity's bloods spills, Selenity will return in full force," said Queen Serenity.

"And were is Selenity now? Who is Selenity," asked Luna.

"She resides in the darkest part of Serenity's mind. Serenity and Selenity are one in the same. Serenity is lighter version, were is Selenity is her dark half. Everyone has the darkness lying within them," said Queen Serenity as she held Serenity close to her.

"But for Serenity, I could sense the darkness within her. Her two halves that make her soul, constently fueding with one another. Eventually it would have destroyed her. I lover her to much to let that happen. Her darker half has already shown signs. I could not let her talk over Serenity's being."

"As you wish, your majesty" agreed Luna as the Scouts watched, a bit confused.

"Serenity will be mine..." whispered a voice as everything went blank with the question on everyone's mind.

**Who is Selenity?**

**Author's Note- ****Konnichi wa Minna. No I am not dead demo, I have been working to update A Princess Farewell Revised. I have been slowly, but surely on the story. I am wanting to let you all know that I am back but I be slow due to my back injury. I will update and to let you all know, there 1 chapter left on this story.**

**Anyway I also wanted to let you all know because I am putting a poll up in my profile area. I really need everyone to vote so I can get a idea. I want to know if you all wanted a sequel out after I finish this. I will do one if you want one. Also you can decide on if u want some of the plot as well, or what u want done in the story. Please take a look and vote so I know what my readers want. And I beg you all… PLZ VOTE!**

**Please vote so I can get a idea. I really need to know what you are wanting to read. Also I am putting some polls up for some of my other stories. I need some suggestions and opinions on them as well. I am asking for help and I really need it badly. The stories: A Lost Princess, Sailor Moon As: After Stars, Hope Revised. I just hope my back holds out for me. My doctor dosent want me up for long and to tell you the truth that SUCKS!**

**Thanks to all of my loyal readers out there. I plan to at least have the last chapter up soon. It just depends on my back. I hope to hear all you opinions very much. Back injuries r a pain in the ass.**

**But I also want to thank all those readers out there for sticking in there for me. I know this chapter seems…. Uh… choppy but all will be explained in the last chapter so don't worry. And I promised to update sooner. I have a couple of friends helping to update so don't worry.**

**Thanks to all,**

Carrie Woods


	10. Authors Note

Konnichi wa readers

Konnichi wa readers.

Yea, its been a while since I updated a lot of my stories. But here I am updating everyone bout something. Please read everything before exiting this.

About or a little over a year ago I was in a serious accident on a job. I injured my bad serverely. Im not trying to make up excuses but let me finish. I was knocked out for some time becuase of it. I havent been able to do much even though I tried working on the stories. I do plan on getting them up and done but I might be very slow at it. I apologize for the huge gap in between updates but it cannot be helped. I will possibly put some more stories up but I have no idea if anyone would care for them… or Im afraid they are just… not good enough. I might just put a teaser up and see if anyone might enjoy them updated. I don't know.

Alright heres the deal. I have decided to delete A Lost Princess as well as some others. The reason is I do not like how they are started and all. I will repost them but once I figure how to redo them and make them more…. Better I guess. I will however revise some chapters of A Princess Farewell. I actually rewrote some of the chapters and plan on replacing some of them. I didn't like how they acutally were going this time around either. I do now have a beta as well. I want to thank SangosCourage for all the help so far she has given me. I really enjoy talking to her and her stories. If anyone has time then they should go read them. Shes a excellent writer. Anyways look for a couple of teasers. One of them is called 'A lost Soul' and the other is 'Hunted'. They both are supernatural stories but with a really RARE pairing inside of them. They should be coming out very soon.  
I also want to thank all the readers for sticking with me and not giving up. I hope you all enjoy my stories and the ones that come out in the future. Anyways feel free to contact me anytime or and I enjoy any suggestions or comments.

Ja Ne,

Sayain46


End file.
